Quiddtich Sport der einen zusammen bringt
by sallita
Summary: Alicia Spinnet, erfolgreiche Reporterin für den Tagespropheten. Sie hat das Glück nach Polen zu reisen, um die Grodzisk Goblins zwei Wochen lang zu begleiten und zu interviewn. Doch wen trifft sie ausgerechnet dort? Adrian Pucey.
1. o1 Warschau

_Eine kleine Alicia Spinnet und Adrian Pucey FF. Hoffe doch, dass sie euch gefällt. _

_

* * *

_

„Nach Polen?", keuchte die erschrockene Alicia Spinnet, als ihr Chef ihr klarmachte, dass sie ins Ausland musste. Warum denn ausgerechnet nach Polen?

Ihr Chef konnte sie eindeutig nicht ausstehen. Sie war gerade so erfolgreich und dann sollte sie direkt ins Ausland?

Das war nicht fair!

„Spinnet, jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Sie sollen die Grodzisk Goblins in den nächsten zwei Wochen begleiten und sich ein wenig mit denen unterhalten. Sie haben es definitiv besser erwischt als Thomas und Weasley!", versuchte er sie ein wenig aufzumuntern.

Es ging noch schlimmer als nach Polen zu müssen und sich zum Deppen zu machen, damit sie irgendwas verstanden von dem, was sie wissen wollte? Das konnte doch wirklich nicht möglich sein. Bei dieser Sprache konnte man sich doch nur die Zunge brechen. Warum musste es denn ihre Zunge sein?

Ihr war klar, dass weiteres diskutieren und womöglich noch streiten sinnlos wäre und womöglich nur ihren Job gefährden könnte, also ließ sie es sein.

„Wann muss ich dort sein?"

#

Bei Merlin, das Zimmer war wirklich der Wahnsinn. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie so was Luxuriöses nicht erwartet. Mit offenem Mund ließ sie ihre beiden Koffer fallen, die sie in jeweils einen Hand hielt. Immer noch staunend ging sie durch die Suite und versuchte sich klarzumachen, dass das ihre Räume für die nächsten zwei Wochen hier alleine leben würde.

Kein kleines stickiges Zimmer in einer WG mit vier anderen Menschen teilen müssen, um kostengünstig in London leben zu können.

Noch vor genau zwei Stunden befand sich Alicia noch am Londoner Flughafen. Ja, Flughafen. Sie flog viel lieber mit einem Flugzeug für einige Stunden, als paar Sekunden zu flohen oder apparieren.

In der Luft zu schweben und über die Wolken gucken zu können, war eines der schönsten Gefühle, die man haben konnte. So oft sie es konnte, flog sie.

Eines musste sie den Muggeln lassen. Ein Flugzeug war eine klasse Erfindung.

Quietschend rannte sie durch das Zimmer und schaute sich alles genau an. Die Fenster waren riesig, so dass sie über ganz Warschau schauen konnte. Die Vorhänge schienen aus Seide gemacht worden zu sein. Der Boden bestand aus einem hellgrauen Stein, den sie nicht einordnen konnte. Jedoch sah der nicht billig aus. Die Möbel sahen alt, aber sehr teuer aus. Die Verzierungen waren wirklich schön und das Holz war wohl Kirsche.

Als Alicia aber ihr großes Himmelbett entdeckte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie rannte hin und sprang wie ein kleines Kind drauf herum.

„_Pani_***** Spinnet? Brauchen Sie noch etwas?", mit einem Mal war der ganze Zauber, der auf diesem Zimmer war, verschwunden. Alicia hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine in das Zimmer gekommen war, sondern einer der Pagen sie begleitet hatte.

Mit geröteten Wangen hörte sie auf zu springen und blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und schaute zu dem jungen Mann in der blauen Hose und dem dazu passenden Jackett.

„Nein, danke. Ich hab alles Marek.", meinte sie und winkte ihm zu, als er nickend die Suite verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Beim einchecken hatte sie sich schon ein wenig mit ihm angefreundet und im Fahrstuhl hatte sie erfahren, dass er nur nebenbei dort arbeitete um sich den Ring leisten zu können, den er seit einem halben Jahr im Auge hatte. Marek hatte nämlich vor seiner langjährigen Freundin einen Antrag zu machen.

„Wie romantisch.", hatte sie zu ihm gesagt und ihn förmlich angehimmelt. Ein wenig um die Nase rot geworden, winkte er mit der Hand ab und schwieg zu dem Thema. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte einen Mann zu finden, der so was für sie tat. Er musste sie wirklich lieben.

Warum hatte sie nicht das Glück solch einen Mann kennen zu lernen?

* * *

***Pani = weibliche höfliche Anrede**

* * *

#

Konnte jemand dieses verdammte Klingeln abschalten? Das war der erste Gedanke, den Alicia hatte, als sie am Morgen von diesem schrecklich monotonen Telefon geweckt wurde. Warum musste es auch immer in Hotels solche Töne geben und nicht einfach etwas schönes, was einem keine Kopfschmerzen bescherte.

„Ja?", grummelte sie in den Hörer, als sie ihn endlich in der Dunkelheit gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Film.

Sie wurde am Morgen von einem Telefon geweckt.

Gleich würde ihr jemand sagen, dass sie aufstehen müsste.

Sie würde auflegen, die Augen einen Moment schließen.

Wenn sie sie wieder öffnen würde, wäre nicht nur eine Minute vergangen, sondern eine ganze Stunde.

Sie würde aufspringen, rumfluchen und sich innerhalb einer halben Stunde ausgehfertig machen.

Ja, Alicia Spinnet hatte mit solchen Momenten Erfahrung.

Wenn es als der Quidditchreporterin nicht funktioniert hätte, hätte sie ruhig Wahrsagerin werden können und am Ende in Hogwarts unterrichten können.

Genau, wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte, musste sie sich am frühen Morgen beeilen um pünktlich um 10Uhr auf dem Quiddtichfeld in einem abgelegenen Teil Warschaus zu stehen.

Einer der Vorteile beim Tagespropheten zu arbeiten war, dass man überall hingebracht wurde, wenn man beruflich unterwegs war. Deswegen stand auch schon ihr persönlicher Chauffeur David vor der Tür, als sie raus rannte und ihre Haare richtete.

David war ein großer blonder Pole mit grauen Augen und einem anziehenden Lächeln. Wenn es nicht so früh am Morgen gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn wohl von oben bis unten begutachtet und sich ihre persönliche Meinung gebildet, doch dafür war es einfach zu früh für sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren am Stadion angekommen. Auf den ersten Blick sah es genauso aus, wie die, die sie in England schon kennengelernt hatte. David hatte sich neben sie gestellt und betrachtete es mit ihr zusammen.

„Es wurde letztes Jahr vollkommen auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Das hat der Stadt ne Menge Geld gekostet, doch es war wirklich notwendig und hat sich definitiv gelohnt.", erklärte David mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sie nickte begeistert.

„David, liegen meine Haare richtig? Hab ich was im Gesicht? Ist das Make-up nicht zu sehr aufgetragen oder gar zu wenig?", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und war mit einem Schlag völlig aufgeregt. Immerhin hatte sie noch nie ein Wort mit den Grodzisk Goblins gewechselt. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal informiert, wer alles bei diesem Verein spielte. Eigentlich wusste sie so was immer, doch es gab erst vor einem knappen Monat einen vollkommenen Wechsel der Mannschaft. Sie hatten Leute von der Reservebank aufs Feld geholt und dafür Topspieler verkauft.

„Pani Spinnet, Sie sehen hervorragend aus. Ihr Make-up ist perfekt aufgetragen, ihre Haare liegen genau richtig. Machen Sie sich keine Sorge. Die sind alle wirklich sehr nett und freundlich. Ich kenne alle Spieler, die mitspielen. Also kann ich es Ihnen versichern.", meinte David und ihr ging es ein wenig besser.

„Gut. Dankeschön. Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns hier wieder um halb eins treffen?", ein Blick auf ihre Uhr und einen kurzen Moment des Überlegens reichte ihr aus, um so was zu bestimmen.

„Alles klar. Ich werde Sie dann genau hier abholen.", bestätigte er und ging zurück zur Fahrerseite. Währenddessen ging Alicia auf den Eingang des Stadions zu.

„Ach Pani Spinnet?", hellhörig blieb gerufene stehen und drehte sich zu David, der noch mal ausgestiegen war.

„Nehmen Sie sich vor dem Engländer in Acht.", rief er ihr zu und stieg endgültig in den Wagen und fuhr fort.

Engländer? Es spielte jemand aus England hier? Sie hätte sich wirklich vorher informieren sollen!

Ein letztes Mal durchatmend und sich zur Besinnung rufend schaute sie auf das große Tor, bevor sie es durchschritt.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube durchquerte sie die scheinbar endlosen Flure des Kellers, die sie direkt zum Feld bringen sollte. Dort, wo sich die Spieler vor jedem Training trafen und besprachen, was sie für den Tag an Training vorhatten.

„_Przepraszam? Co Pani tu robi?_***²**", erschrocken blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Ein älterer Mann kam auf sie zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Eh. Hallo. Ich bin Alicia Spinnet.", versuchte sie es. Sie hatte wirklich kein Wort verstanden von dem, was der Mann gerade gesagt hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er auch englisch konnte und nicht nur polnisch.

„Ach. Sie sind die Frau aus London!", Merlin sei Dank! Er verstand sie und konnte ihr sogar auf ihrer Muttersprache antworten.

„Genau die bin ich. Ich scheine mich wohl ein wenig verlaufen zu haben, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier schon seit Stunden rumeile und immer noch nicht weiter bin.", perplex schaute sie der Mann an. Sie hatte wohl ein wenig zu schnell und undeutlich geredet.

„Entschuldigung. Könnten Sie mich vielleicht zum Team bringen?", versuchte sie es dieses Mal und bekam ein lächelndes Nicken zur Antwort.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie sah endlich wieder das Sonnenlicht und atmete erleichtert aus. In den paar Minuten hatte sie erfahren, dass der Trainer Tadeusz Nowak sie gefunden hatte und sie nun mitnahm.

Auf dem Feld angekommen, konnte sie auch direkt sieben Männer in rot-weißen Quidditchumhängen erkennen. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Besen in der Hand und einige von ihnen auch einen Ball.

„Dzień dobry chłopaki!***³**", meinte Tadeusz neben mir und sofort wurden alle Gespräche eingestellt und alle schauten zu ihrem Trainer.

„_Dzień dobry_.***^4**", kam es einstimmig und Tadeusz nickte.

„Wir haben heute Besuch bekommen aus London.", erklärte er weiter auf Englisch und deutete auf Alicia, die ein wenig verloren aussah zwischen den ganzen Männern.

„Alicia Spinnet vom Tagespropheten. Seid bitte nett Jungs."

„Dzień dobry Alicia.", kam es auch sofort einstimmig. Wow. Die waren ja wirklich total freundlich, wie David meinte.

„Wo ist denn unser Engländer schon wieder?", fragte der Trainer plötzlich und erst jetzt fiel Alicia auf, dass es nur sechs Spieler waren und ein Mann in normalen Anziehsachen, der direkt neben der Truhe der Bälle stand.

„_Śpi jeszcze_.***^5**", kam es von einem der Jungs und die Anderen lachten. Sie musste wirklich polnisch lernen, sonst konnte das nichts werden.

„Jungs. Redet englisch wenn Alicia dabei ist!", tadelte Nowak sie auch gleich. Ja, er war noch einer von den vornehmen Männern, die wussten, wie man sich in Gegenwart einer Frau benahm.

„Ach der wird noch kommen. Dann erstmal auf die Besen und aufwärmen. Ihr könnt euch den Quaffel zupassen.", es dauerte keine halbe Minute und alle waren in der Luft und taten, was ihr Trainer verlangt hatte.

Auf den ersten Eindruck schien es wirklich harmonisch in dem Team zu sein, wie sie fand. Auch der Trainer schien keiner von denen zu sein, der nur rum schrie und am Ende eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich von seinen Spielern wollte.

„Dzień dobry. _Mój pociąg nie przyszed_ł i-***^6**", als sich der Trainer und Alicia zu dem Mann umdrehten, der gerade in seinem Quidditchumhang das Feld betreten hatte, ließ die Junge Frau ihre Tasche fallen.

„Spinnet?", keuchte der Mann und schaute sie geschockt an.

Vor ihr stand niemand geringeres als Adrian Pucey.

* * *

***²Przepraszam? Co Pani tu robi? = Entschuldigung? Was machen Sie hier?**

***³Dzień dobry chłopaki! = Guten Morgen Jungs!**

***^4Dzień dobry. = Guten Tag/Morgen**

***^5Śpi jeszcze. = Schläft noch**

***^6Mój pociąg nie przyszedł i- =Meine Bahn kam nicht und -**


	2. o2 Schokoeis

Erschöpft und völlig überfordert ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. Das war vielleicht ein Tag gewesen!

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß sie nun alleine in ihrer Suite und versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, was ihr wirklich schwer fiel.

Diesen Tag konnte sie nur zu gerne aus ihrem Leben streichen. Sie würde ihn definitiv nicht vermissen oder noch einmal erleben wollen.

Bei dem ganzen Glück, das sie im Leben hatte, war das wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Was hatte sie Merlin nur angetan, dass er sie so sehr bestrafte?

Eigentlich hatte der Tag doch so schön werden können. Okay, das Aufstehen war nicht wirklich toll verlaufen, aber das Treffen mit dem Team. Naja, eigentlich nur die erste halbe Stunde war in Ordnung gewesen.

Dann war alles irgendwie in die falsche Richtung gelaufen.

Sie musste ihrem Chef eulen.

Vielleicht konnte sie noch weg und wer anders übernahm ihre Arbeit.

Sie würde sogar mit Dean tauschen und sich mit den Bulgaren treffen. Oder mit Ginny, um nach Litauen zu können.

Alles würde sie machen, nur nicht die nächsten zwei Wochen mit Pucey verbringen!

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie der ganze Schlamassel angefangen hatte…

#

„Pucey?", keuchte sie erschrocken, als sie ihren alten Klassenkammeraden aus Hogwarts erkannte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Was machte ausgerechnet Pucey, der frühere Jäger der Slytherins in Warschau? Warum ausgerechnet er?

Schon zu Hogwartszeiten mussten sie sich gegenseitig fertig machen und sich beweisen wer der bessere Jäger war und nun musste sie sich die nächsten zwei Wochen mit ihm beschäftigen?

„Was machst du denn hier Spinnet?", er schien wirklich überrascht zu sein, dass ausgerechnet sie hier in Polen war und auch noch auf seinem Feld stand.

So realistisch klang es auch wirklich nicht.

„Ihr kennt euch?", Tadeusz war schon ganz vergessen in dem ersten Moment, erst als er das Wort ergriff und verwirrt zwischen den Beiden umher schaute. Er schien es wirklich nicht glauben zu könne, genau wie die beiden Anderen auch.

„Flüchtig.", meinte Alicia sofort. Sie musste professionell sein und jetzt nicht in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen. Immerhin waren sie beide erwachsen und konnten sicher mit dieser Situation umgehen.

Dachte sie zumindest.

„Flüchtig? Spinnet übertreib mal wieder nicht. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang und Slytherin hat euch schäbige Gryffindor immer vorgeführt und das tun wir auch heute noch.", oh ja, sie merkte, wie erwachsen er doch geworden war und dass sie wirklich stolz auf sich sein konnte, weil sie nun mal erwachsen geworden war.

„Vorgeführt? Pucey, wer hat denn den Quidditchpokal in den Jahren gewonnen? Und wer von uns hatte Potter?", sehr erwachsen.

„Ach Potter. Unser Lehrerliebling. Liebling der Welt. Wenn ihr den nicht hättet, dann hätte euch auch keiner mehr helfen können.", dieses Gespräch wurde wirklich immer besser.

„Ihr seid doch nur neidisch gewesen! Ihr hättet ihn nur zu gern für euer Team gewollt. Doch wir haben ihn gekriegt.", was die Jahre doch aus einem Menschen machten.

„Neidisch? Träum weiter Spinnet!", er hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Träum du doch wie es mit Potter gewesen wäre!", sie sich aber auch nicht.

„Pah!", bei dem Wort waren sie sich einig, als sie es gleichzeitig aussprachen und sich beleidigt wegdrehten.

Tadeusz stand ein wenig perplex daneben und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zumal hatte er nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs verstanden, wusste aber mit Sicherheit, dass die Beiden keine Freunde waren.

#

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür holte Alicia wieder aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart. Seufzend und vollkommen ausgelaugt, stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

Ohne großartig zu fragen, öffnete sie diese und entdeckte einen lächelnden Marek, der jedoch sofort damit aufhörte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Pani Spinnet!", meinte er erschrocken. Sah sie denn so schrecklich aus? „Geht's Ihnen gut?", fragte er sie besorgt. Anscheinend schon.

„Nennen Sie mich doch nicht immer ‚Pani Spinnet'. Alicia reicht.", kam auch die Antwort und sie zeigte ihm mit der Hand, dass er reinkommen sollte.

„Nur, wenn Sie mich nicht mehr Siezen.", stellte er die Bedingung und sie nickte. „Das gilt für dich aber auch Marek.", lächelte sie leicht und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was wollen- ich meine: Was willst du essen?", achja, sie hatte ja an der Rezeption bescheid gesagt, dass sie Marek hochschicken sollten, da sie Hunger hatte. Sie war wirklich weg mit ihren Gedanken gewesen.

„Bring mir einfach irgendwas. Ich brauch einfach was zum Essen. Ach der Preis ist egal, mein Chef zahlt alles.", meinte sie erschöpft und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Sofa fallen.

#

„Und wenn ich raus finde, dass du total Dreck über mich schreibst, dann gnade dir Merlin!", mit seinem feindseligen Blick traktierte er sie von oben nach unten. Diese Spinnet machte sicher nur Ärger. Gerade jetzt, wo er so erfolgreich war, kam sie und schrieb womöglich schlecht über ihn. Das konnte dann wirklich sein Aus in der Mannschaft bedeuten.

„Ich werde nur die Wahrheit über dich schreiben, Pucey!", gab sie trotzig zurück und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Was dachte sich dieser eingebildete Kerl eigentlich wer er war? Dachte er, dass sie nur positives über die Mannschaft schrieb, oder was? Mit ihm als Jäger konnte doch nur was Negatives rauskommen.

„Pass auf Spinnet! Treib es ja nicht zu weit!", nun klang es wirklich wie eine Drohung, worauf sie nur die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Sonst was?", kam es direkt herausfordernd zurück. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen.", mit den Worten drehte er sich von ihr weg. Galant stieg er auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kräftig mit den Füßen vom Boden.

Grummelnd und mit verschränkten Armen starrte sie ihm hinterher.

„Waren Sie mal ein Paar?", überrascht schaute Alicia nach rechts, wo der Trainer sie komisch musterte. Ein Paar?

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", meinte sie erschrocken. Ein Paar? Sie und Pucey?

„So wie Sie sich gerade angemacht haben, kann man darauf schließen.", erklärte er ihr.

Ein Paar ? Das war doch wirklich ein schlechter Scherz! Nur weil Katie eine glückliche Beziehung mit Montague führte, musste sie doch auch nicht direkt was mit Pucey haben!

„Nie und nimmer. Wir waren und sind noch immer Todfeinde.", erklärte sie und schaute wieder hoch zum Feld.

Mittlerweile war ihr die Situation wirklich peinlich. Sie sollte doch professionell sein und über so was drüber stehen. Und stattdessen hatte sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und war so in ihre alte Art und Weise zurückgefallen.

Wirklich sehr peinlich.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand so mit Adrian redet.", meinte Tadeusz nach einiger Zeit leise und grinste leicht. Verwundert schaute Alicia von ihrem Pergament hoch.

„Er lässt sich von niemandem was sagen. Nur von mir. Aber auch nur, wenn es um Quidditch geht, sonst nicht.", meinte er und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Ja, es konnte sicherlich noch sehr lustig mit dieser Alicia Spinnet werden.

„Seit er hier vor knapp zwei Jahren angefangen hat, hatte er nie etwas mit seinem Team außerhalb des Feldes zu tun. Er kann wirklich berufliches und privates voneinander trennen.", gespannt lauschte sie seiner Erzählung.

„Er ist ein wirklich exzellenter Jäger, ohne Frage. Doch wie er als Mensch außerhalb des Feldes und der Kabine ist, kann ich wirklich nicht sagen. Ich weiß nichts über ihn.", schloss er seinen Monolog und pfiff einmal durch seine Pfeife.

„Bildet zwei Teams und spielt!", schrie er.

Alicia schaute interessiert hoch zu den Spielern und ihr Blick blieb an Pucey hängen.

#

„Und dann hab ich mich vor den Augen des Warschauer Quidditchtrainers mit ihm gestritten! Ich habe mich wie eine 16-jährige aufgeführt. So, als wären wir immer noch in Hogwarts und würden Rivalen sein.", frustriert aß Alicia nun ihr zweites Schokoladeneis und schüttete Marek ihr Herz aus, der schweigend neben ihr saß.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand sich lauthals mit Adrian Pucey stritt. Man weiß über jeden Spieler des Teams was privates, nur über ihn nicht.", erklärte ihr Marek und war wirklich verblüfft. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Alicia so eine Person war, die es mit ihm aufnahm.

„Was soll denn jetzt Tadeusz von mir denken? Eine überhebliche Londonerin kommt nach Warschau und streitet sich direkt mit dessen Topjäger.", noch frustrierter löffelte sie weiter.

„Ach, mach dir nicht solche Sorgen! Wenn es schlimm gewesen wäre, dann hätte Nowak dich vom Feld schmeißen lassen. Und außerdem hat er doch gelacht, also mach dir keine Gedanken.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.

„Ach es wird aber noch schlimmer…", fing sie daraufhin an.

#

„Klasse gewesen heute, Jungs!", der Trainer klatschte mit jedem einzelnen ab und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Dann würde ich sagen: Mittagessen und danach geht's weiter!", die Spieler stimmten lachend zu.

„Alicia, ich möchte, dass Sie uns begleiten. Wir laden Sie natürlich ein.", meinte Tadeusz dann zu ihr, worauf sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ach nein, machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Ich kann auch einfach nach dem Essen wiederkommen.", fing sie an, doch einer der Spieler ergriff das Wort.

„Alicia, bitte begleiten Sie uns.", er schaute sie mit Rehaugen an, und alle anderen, bis auf Pucey, taten es ihm nach. Wie sollte eine Frau da noch widerstehen?

„Okay, okay.", jubelnd gingen die Spieler in ihre Kabine, duschten sich und zogen sich um.

„Sie haben die Jungs wirklich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Liegt wohl daran, dass Sie sich mit Adrian über den ganzen Platz angeschrien haben.", nun musste sie einfach knallrot anlaufen vor Scham. War es wirklich so laut gewesen, dass alle es mitbekommen hatten?

„Ach machen Sie sich keine Sorge. Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist einfach mal eine schöne Abwechslung, wenn man Adrian in solch einem Eifer sieht.", meinte er, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ging dann zusammen mit ihr wieder vom Feld.

Stillschweigend gingen sie Beide die langen Flure bis zum Ausgang, wo David schon auf sie wartete.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.", meinte sie kurz zu ihrem Begleiter und rannte zu David, der an seinem Auto gelehnt stand und auf sie wartete. Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er ihr charmant zu und wollte schon die Tür öffnen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Team hat mich zum Essen eingeladen.", erklärte sie ihm, worauf sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Sie haben drauf bestanden, dass ich sie begleite und danach werde ich ihnen weiter beim Training zuschauen und meine Informationen weiter sammeln.", meinte sie.

„Okay. Wann soll ich Sie dann heute Abend abholen?", fragte er sie wieder lächelnd. Nun fiel Alicia erst auf, wie gut David eigentlich aussah. Heute Morgen schien sie wirklich zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt zu haben.

„Es wäre wirklich am Besten, wenn ich Sie anrufen würde, weil ich Ihnen jetzt keine genaue Zeit sagen will. Am Ende stehen sie dann hier und müssen noch Stunden auf mich warten.", es wäre wirklich nicht in Ordnung ihn draußen warten zu lassen.

„Dann müssten Sie meine Nummer schon haben dafür und ich Ihre, falls was dazwischen kommen sollte.", versuchte er gerade mit ihr zu flirten, oder warum lächelte er sie so vielsagend an?

Ohne weiter drüber zu nachzudenken, tauschte sie mit ihm Handynummern und verabschiedete sich von ihm, da das Team auftauchte.

#

„David? Kenn ich nicht. Aber wäre er denn was für dich?", fragte Marek nachdem er ihr das dritte Eis besorgt hatte. Sie schien wirklich deprimiert zu sein. Was konnte denn noch passieren, dass es zu so viel Eis kommen musste?

„Ist doch auch egal. Der war ja nicht mein Problem. Er sieht aber auch wirklich gut aus.", schnell hatte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und was ist noch so schreckliches passiert?

Sofort verwandelte sich ihr Lächeln und sie löffelte weiter ihr Eis.

#

„Und du spielst praktisch schon dein ganzes Leben für diese Mannschaft?", fragte Alicia verblüfft.

„Naja, ich habe mit 7 Jahren in der Jugendmannschaft gespielt und seitdem hab ich mich hochgearbeitet.", meinte Darek und zeigte auf Mateusz und Adam. „Die Beiden Kindsköpfe auch, nur so zur Info.", lachte er und die anderen Beiden grinsten sie an.

„Sag mal, willst du über unsere frühen Quidditchjahre berichten oder worüber genau?", fragte Adam sie und alle wurden hellhörig. Am Meisten jedoch Adrian Pucey, der ihr gegenüber saß. Wenn es um die Anfänge ging, und sein Anfang war in Hogwarts. Den Anfang hatte sie persönlich miterlebt. Sie waren damals gleichzeitig in die Mannschaften gekommen und hatten auch direkt im ersten Spiel Probleme miteinander.

„Ach das werde ich sehen. Ich sammle erst einmal Informationen und werde dann sehen, was ich alles über euch berichte.", winkte sie ab. Ihr Blick fixierte Pucey, der es ihr gleichtat.

Sie hatte ihn praktisch in der Hand und das wusste er ganz genau.

„Oh mist.", alle wandten den Kopf zu Tadeusz, der über seinem Terminplaner saß und sich gegen die Stirn schlug mit der flachen Hand.

„Alles in Ordnung, Trainer?", fragte einer der Spieler vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich meine nein.", fing er an und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

„Das Training nach dem Essen fällt heute wohl aus.", erklärte er dann weiter. „Ich habe vergessen, dass ich das Feld heute der Jugend überlassen habe."

„Das ist doch gut Trainer. Dann machen wir heute eben was anderes. Meine Freundin wollte sowieso heute shoppen gehen mit mir.", seufzte Adam und die Anderen lachten.

„Hm. Das müssen wir dann wann anders nachholen Jungs.", meinte er jedoch streng und alle grummelten rum. „Ich habe euch nicht verstanden.", fügte er nochmals dran und bekam dieses Mal ein einstimmiges ‚Ja'.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid Alicia.", wandte er sich dann an die junge Frau, die abwinkte.

„Ach ist schon in Ordnung. Dann kann ich mich ja auf das nächste Treffen vorbereiten.", meinte sie.

#

„Wenn du nach dem Essen schon frei hattest, warum bist du dann erst so spät hier?", fragte Marek sie verblüfft. Immerhin war das Restaurant, in dem sie gegessen hatte, nicht sehr weit weg vom Hotel und auch wenn sie getrödelt hätte, wäre sie früher da gewesen.

„Das ist ja gerade der schreckliche Teil der Geschichte…"

#

„Danke noch mal für die Einladung.", bedankte sich Alicia zum hundertsten Mal, worauf Tadeusz abwinkte.

„Nun hören Sie aber auf. Das war Ehrensache. Sie sollen doch keinen schlechten Eindruck von uns bekommen."

„Trotzdem. Ein Dankeschön gehört einfach dazu.", verteidigte sie sich ein wenig. „Dann treffen wir uns morgen Nachmittag um halb Vier auf dem Feld.", wiederholte sie nochmals den Termin und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Zuvor hatte sie sich noch informiert wo lang sie gehen musste, um zu ihrem Hotel zu gelangen und hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es anscheinend nicht sehr weit weg war. Das Team hatte sich einige Minuten vorher von ihr verabschiedet und war nach Hause gegangen.

Fröhlich ging Alicia die Straße entlang und schaute sich alles ganz genau an. Warschau war eine wirklich hübsche Stadt, wie sie fand und war so sehr anders als London. Die Bauweisen alleine waren schon anders und auch die Menschen. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sich jeder kennen, denn alle unterhielten sich miteinander, nahmen die Menschen einfach mit sich nach Hause und sie setzten sich einfach auf eine der Bänke.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie sie mit jemandem zusammenkrachte und auf dem Hintern landete.

„Au.", keuchte sie als sie aufkam. Ihr Hintern tat ihr ein wenig weh.

„Wo anders als auf dem Boden zu sitzen, hast du auch nicht verdient.", sie kannte diese Stimme und sofort waren ihre Schmerzen vergessen.

„Pucey.", grummelte sie ihn an und sah, wie er vor ihr stand und sie angrinste.

„Du hast mich ja wiedererkannt, Spinnet.", meinte er herausfordernd.

„So eine Stimme würde ich unter hunderten erkennen.", was sie jedoch überraschte war, dass er ihr seine Hand hinhielt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute sie zuerst auf seine Hand und dann auf ihn.

„Jetzt nimm schon meine Hand.", meinte er genervt und sie tat es vorsichtig.

Mit einem Ruck, der jedoch nicht zu fest war, zog er sie auf die Beine.

„Warum hilfst du mir hoch?", fragte sie überrascht und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich ein wenig Erziehung genossen habe? Mir hat man beigebracht Frauen zu helfen.", meinte er leise und ließ von ihr ab. Ohne noch was zu erwidern drehte er sich um und ging weiter.

„Hey, warte!", rief sie und folgte ihm. Ihr war es in dem Moment auch egal, dass er in eine andere Richtung ging, als sie. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, warum sie ihn in dem Moment hinterher lief.

Genervt schaute er zu ihr rüber, als sie neben ihm ging.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir Spinnet?", fragte er genervt und bog plötzlich in einen Laden ab. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken folgte sie ihm.

„Ich will mehr über dich wissen.", meinte sie patzig und er schaute sie geschockt an. Sie interessierte sich plötzlich für ihn? War sie krank geworden?

„Ich will nichts über dein Privatleben wissen, sondern über deine Quidditchkarriere.", verbesserte sie sich, als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Ach und deswegen verfolgst du mich in einen Supermarkt, ist klar.", meinte er und holte sich einen Einkaufswagen. „Ich hab bei mehreren kleinen Mannschaften in England gespielt und bin schließlich hier gelandet.", erzählte er monoton. „Was noch?", fragte er, während er einige Dinge wie Brot, Aufstrich, Butter und Milch in seinen Wagen legte.

„Warum gerade Warschau, Pucey? Du könntest doch in jedem englischen Verein spielen, was hat dich gerade gebracht in Polen zu spielen, wo dich keiner kennt?", fragte sie und ging neben seinem Wagen her.

„Du hast es dir selbst beantwortet, Spinnet.", sagte er ruhig. Sie standen an der Kasse und er legte seine Sachen auf das Band. „Ich spiele hier, weil mich keiner kennt.", erklärte er ihr auf ihren verwirrten Blick.

„In England hatte ich schon unter den Trainern der Vereine meinen Ruf. Hier kannte mich keiner.", er zahlte seine Sachen, bedankte sich und verstaute alles in einer Plastiktüte.

„Dich kennt hier immer noch keiner.", verbesserte sie ihn und er blieb stehen.

„Meinst du, dass das nicht besser so ist? Wenn dich keiner kennt, ist es einfacher.", sie dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach, wurde jedoch in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als er ihr eine Frage stellte.

„Warum machst du das hier eigentlich?"

„Ich versteh nicht was du meinst? Ich mache nur meinen Job.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Genau das meine ich. Warum machst du so einen Mist, der dich anscheinend nicht glücklich macht.", überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Mittlerweile waren sie aus dem Laden draußen und gingen die Straßen weiter.

„Ich bin doch glücklich mit meinem Job.", versuchte sie ihm weiszumachen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mich kannst du belügen, Spinnet. Aber nicht dich selbst.", sie merkte, dass sie in einer dunkleren Gasse waren und er stehen geblieben war.

„Denk mal über meine Worte nach.", meinte er und verschwand mit einem kleinen ‚puff'.

Nicht glücklich? Sie war doch glücklich! Was bildete sich dieser Kerl denn eigentlich ein? Dachte der sich doch tatsächlich ein Bild über sie machen zu können, obwohl er sie doch Jahre nicht gesehen hatte!

#

„Hm. Hat er denn Recht mit seiner Behauptung?", fragte Marek sie vorsichtig, als sie das leere Eisschälchen auf den Tisch stellte und seufzte.

„Ich glaube schon und das ist es, was mich aufregt. Pucey weiß mehr über mich, als ich selbst.", erklärte sie ihm und schaute dann auf den Tisch.

„Oh, Merlin. Ich werde wohl morgen selbst ein paar Runden fliegen müssen, um das ganze Essen abzubauen.", nun war sie wirklich geknickt.

„Und warum bist du erst jetzt wieder da?", fragte er sie und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Na, weil der Idiot mich in einer Seitengasse hat stehen lassen und ich den ganzen Weg wieder zurück musste. Ich hab mich natürlich noch verlaufen und nach dem Weg fragen konnte ich nicht wirklich, weil nicht jeder englisch versteht.", erklärte sie und wurde prompt von Marek ausgelacht.

„Danke auch.", meinte sie und stand auf. Marek räumte die restlichen Teller und Schälchen auf seinen Wagen und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Hoffentlich würde er keinen Ärger bekommen, weil er so viel Zeit bei ihr verbracht hatte.

Nachdenklich stellte sie sich ans Fenster und dachte nach.

Wieso wusste Pucey nur so was nach einem Vormittag mit ihr?


	3. o3 Warum?

**o3. Warum?**

Oh Merlin! Wieso war sie denn so verdammt aufgeregt?

Sie hatte das doch schon so unzählige Male gemacht. Also woher kam dann dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend? Sie spürte richtig, wie ihr Magen auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld rebellierte und sie nichts dagegen machen konnte.

Verdammt. Sie schaffte das!

Ihre innerlichen Anfeuerungen halfen nicht wirklich, denn ihr wurde immer schlechter.

„Na Spinnet? Schaffst du es noch bis zum Feld?", hörte sie plötzlich eine höhnische Stimme hinter sich. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Zu schnell wäre in ihrem Zustand sicherlich nicht gut gewesen.

Hinter ihr ging niemand geringeres als Adrian Pucey.

„Was glaubst du denn?", kam es zickig von ihr zurück, doch er überholte sie nur grinsend.

Wie sie ihn doch verabscheute! Wenn sie seine Stimme schon hörte, bekam sie Aggressionen und jetzt auch noch dieser Kommentar. Sie wollte ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel springen!

Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, dass es Pucey genauso erging wie ihr. Nur auf dem letzten Stück vor dem Feld hatte er noch mal einen tapferen Kerl gespielt.

In der Kabine war er der Letzte, also zog er sich schnell um und rannte aufs Feld, wo schon der Rest seines Teams wartete.

Jedoch überraschte es ihn, dass Spinnet ebenfalls schon da war und ihn feindselig anblickte. Wie hatte sie es denn geschafft vor ihm aufs Feld zu kommen?

Ohne weiter darüber irgendwelche Gedanken zu verschwenden setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Man, wenn es nicht bald losgehen würde, würden seine Beine noch unter ihm nachgeben und er würde sich blamieren indem er auf dem Quidditchfeld lag.

„So. Alle da?", hörte er eine Stimme weiter entfernt. Adrian war zu sehr darauf konzentriert auf dem Besen sitzen zu bleiben und nicht ohnmächtig wegzukippen.

Plötzlich hörte er aber den durchdringenden Pfiff der Pfeife und stieß sich mit den Beinen kräftig vom Boden ab.

Je höher er ging, desto übler wurde ihm.

Dass es Alicia genauso erging wie ihm, merkte er erst, als er sie auf dem Feld erblickte.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Pucey!", keifte er sich an und atmete tief durch. Schnell überblickte er das Feld und sah, dass sein Team im Ballbesitz war.

War doch mal ein guter Anfang für das Spiel. Für sein Spiel.

Schnell flog er los und bekam den Ball von seinem Teamkameraden zugepasst. Gezielt ausgewichen machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Torringen. Er passte den Quaffel weiter, als der Gegner auf ihn zuflog. Er war jedoch so sehr auf die Ringe des Gegners konzentriert, dass er nicht sah, dass er direkt auf einen gegnerischen Mitspieler zuflog.

Als er und der Gegner bemerkten, dass sie aufeinander zu dreschten, versuchten sie noch schnell auszuweichen, schafften es aber nicht und krachten ineinander rein.

Zum Glück waren sie nicht zu hoch, als sie von ihren Besen stürzten und auf dem Boden ankamen. Sicherlich hatte jemand den Sturz noch abfedern lassen.

Das Letzte, was Adrian sah, war das Gesicht von Alicia Spinnet, bevor alles schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde.

* * *

Geräusche brachten ihn irgendwann schließlich die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sich in einem weißbezogenem Bett wieder zu finden. Er wusste genau wo er war und regte sich auch direkt auf, dass er dort gelandet war.

„Man, du bereitest einem auch immer nur Sorgen!", hellhörig schaute Adrian nach links, wo sich eine richtige Traube um eines der Betten gebildet hatte.

„Warum musst du auch so was anstellen!", machten die der Person in dem Bett auch noch Vorwürfe dafür, dass sie in diesem Bett lag?

„Es reicht! Verlassen Sie alle den Saal! Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe und nicht so einen aufgebrachten Haufen!", eine Frau mittleren Alters scheuchte die Traube raus und schloss hinter sich dann die Tür.

Nun war er alleine mit der Person neben sich.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld.", hörte er plötzlich die bekannte Stimme in dem sonst stillen Raum.

„Warum konntest du auch nicht aufpassen!", keifte ihn die Stimme an.

„Du bist genauso daran schuld! Du hättest auch aufpassen sollen!", keifte er zurück und dachte nicht daran die Person anzuschauen.

„Gerade heute musst du mir alles verderben.", meinte sie leise und schaute mit Tränen in den Augen an die Decke.

Ja, heute war das erste Spiel von Alicia Spinnet im Team der Gryffindor! Und Adrian Pucey hatte wie immer nicht aufpassen können und musste ihr diesen Tag verderben, indem er in sie rein flog und vom Besen fegte.

Diese Schlange.

„Falls es dich beruhigt. Heute war genauso mein erstes Spiel, Spinnet!", machte der Slytherin sie an und der Krankenflügel ließ seine Worte ein wenig hallen.

Den Morgen hatten weder sie noch er etwas gegessen, so aufgeregt waren sie. Doch er konnte es besser verbergen als sie, das hatte man vorher auf dem Weg gesehen.

„Ich hatte mich so drüber gefreut endlich mein Können zu zeigen und du haust mich vom Besen.", meinte sie immer noch leise. Irgendwie hatte er schon ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch zugeben würde er ihr das nicht.

„Du kannst doch nichts Spinnet. Ich bin um einiges besser als du.", meinte er trotzig und sah, wie sie sich aufsetzte.

„Wohin gehst du denn jetzt?", fragte er sie, als sie ihr Bett verließ und durch den Saal ging.

„Ich guck mir das Spiel an, Pucey.", meinte sie leise und stellte sich an das größte Fenster des Saals. Das Fenster hatte eine große Fensterbank, wo sie sich draufsetzte.

Von der Stelle aus, konnte sie ungefähr die Spieler auf dem Feld ausmachen. Mehr als Punkte waren es eigentlich nicht, doch es war besser als nichts, wie sie fand.

„Rutsch mal rüber.", hörte sie auf einmal eine grimmige Stimme und schaute verblüfft zu Pucey, der ebenfalls rübergekommen war, aber eine Decke mitgebracht hatte. Ohne etwas zu erwidern rutschte sie ein wenig zur Seite damit er ebenfalls Platz nehmen konnte.

Vollkommen überrascht, spürte sie, wie er ihr plötzlich seine Decke umlegte.

„Kein Wort, Spinnet.", maulte er und schaute raus. Sie guckte ihn verwirrt an, lächelte dann jedoch und schaute raus.

„Dankeschön."

#

Mit einem Kaffe in der Hand stand Alicia praktisch in der Nacht vor ihrem Fenster in Warschau und überlegte.

Warum träumte sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt von diesem Zwischenfall?

Das war wohl eines der seltenen Male, in denen er nett zu ihr gewesen war. Damals hatte das Unglück erst richtig angefangen zwischen ihnen Beiden.

Lange Zeit hatten sie sich dann nur noch bekriegt und waren schließlich im Streit auseinander gegangen.

Eine typische Slytherin / Gryffindor Situation eigentlich. Doch es war doch ein wenig anders gewesen damals.

#

Angelina musste auch wirklich jedes Mal durch die Gänge hetzen. Und das nur, weil sie Hunger hatte und unbedingt in die Große Halle musste.

Sie hatte immer noch diese verdrehte Theorie, dass der Stundenplan extra so eingerichtet worden war, dass sie sich in den Stunden vor dem Mittagessen in den Kerkern oder in einem der Türme befanden.

Seit genau 3 Jahren stand Angelina nun hinter dieser Theorie und hatte nur drei Anhänger gefunden. Fred, George, Lee.

„Verdammt.", entfuhr es Alicia, als sie in ihre Tasche blickte. Nun war sie schon in ihrem sechsten Jahr und dann vergaß sie immer noch ihr Zaubertränkebuch in den Kerkern. Snape musste sie auch für verrückt halten.

„Wir sehen uns gleich beim Essen. Ich hol nur noch schnell mein Buch.", meinte sie und machte wieder kehrt. Schnell lief sie an den anderen Schülern vorbei. Zu der Zeit waren die Gänge wirklich voll, nur die in Richtung Kerker waren dann leer.

Sie sprintete die Steinstufen runter und blieb vor ihrem Zaubertränkeklassenraum stehen. Sie wollte schon klopfen, als sie sah, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Ganz vorsichtig schob sie die schwere Tür auf und entdeckte nicht ihren Professor, sondern

„Pucey?", was machte er denn hier in dem Raum? Sie hatten zwar gemeinsam unterricht gehabt zuvor, doch eigentlich durfte niemand in den Raum, wenn ihr Professor nicht dabei war.

Ertappt schaute der Junge hoch und atmete leise aus, als er erkannte, dass es nur Alicia war. Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Adrian machte sich wieder daran etwas in dem Regal zu suchen.

„Was suchst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn neugierig, als sie neben ihm stand.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Spinnet.", blaffte er sie wieder nur an und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab mein Buch vergessen.", immerhin hatte sie ihm keine patzige Antwort gegeben.

„Schön.", giftete er nur und suchte weiter. Mit einem Mal stoppte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du die Tür hinter die geschlossen hast!"

„Natürlich hab ich das, wieso?", er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Weil du sie dann nur mit einem Zauber wieder aufkriegst. Und diesen Zauber kennen weder du noch ich!", erklärte er ihr ruhig. Ihr war klar, dass er sie am Liebsten angeschrien hätte, sich jedoch zusammenriss.

„Upps?", sie lächelte ihn an, doch er schlug nur seinen Kopf gegen das Holzregal.

„Warum straft mich Merlin nur mit einer unfähigen Gryffindor?", fragte er sich eher sich selbst, als sie.

„Sie hat immerhin nen geilen Hintern.", versuchte sie die Situation aufzulockern, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Merlin, sie lügt auch nur noch rum und ist selbstverliebt. Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er weiter.

„Pucey, übertreib mal nicht. Was suchst du denn hier?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht. Ich suche ebenfalls mein Buch.", er zog eines der Schulbücher raus und schaute sich den Innenband an.

„Das ist nur deins, Spinnet.", er drückte es ihr in die Hand und suchte weiter.

„Danke. Aber du hast echt keine Ahnung, wie man Bücher sucht.", sie hatte wirklich schon Erfahrung darin und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Accio Adrian Puceys Zaubertränkebuch.", meinte sie und sofort flog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal in ihre Hand.

Nun, er staunte nicht schlecht darüber und hielt seine Hand hin.

„Na, na, na!", meinte sie und versteckte das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Was willst du denn Spinnet? Dass ich mich vielleicht bei dir bedanke?", fragte er sie genervt.

„Dein Dankeschön wäre nicht ehrlich gemeint und nur so daher gesagt. Ich brauch es nicht.", meinte sie und schaute ihn an.

„Was willst du denn dann von mir?", langsam war er wirklich genervt von ihr. Was sollte denn dieses Getue von ihr? Ein Danke wollte sie nicht von ihm. Okay, sie hatte Recht. Ehrlich gemeint wäre es wirklich nicht.

„Was kannst du mir denn anbieten?", sie kannte seine Gefühlsschwankungen. Seit sechs Jahren waren sie nun im selben Jahrgang und dazu spielten sie auch noch gegeneinander Quidditch. Sie konnten sich nur streiten. Anders ging es nicht.

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich hier nicht umbringen werde.", versuchte er und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war zu einigem fähig. Sie hatten sich schon auf den Gängen gegenseitig verzaubert, aber zum töten war er nicht fähig. Dazu war er nicht Slytherin genug.

Augen verdrehend überlegte er kurz.

Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an. Sie war wirklich gespannt, was er ihr anbieten würde. Ihr war klar, dass er nicht wirklich kreativ war und daher ein wenig überlegen würde.

Was aber dann kam, haute sie fast um.

Adrian Pucey ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und den anderen Arm schlang er um ihre Hüfte.

Er kam ihrem Gesicht verdammt nah und sie konnte ihm direkt in die Augen schauen.

„Du gehst mit mir zum Ball.", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und ihr Herz beschleunigte sich direkt um einige Takte.

„Ball?", fragte sie leise und er nickte.

„Der Ball. Nächsten Monat.", seine Stimme war immer noch ein Flüstern. Sie konnte jedoch die Bitte in seinen Worten raushören.

Ein wenig eingeschüchtert und überfordert, nickte sie zustimmend zu.

„Ich hol dich dann um halb Acht vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ab.", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange, als er sich ein Stück wegdrehte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Professor Snape stand vor ihnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber Spinnet und ich hatten unsere Zaubertränkebücher vergessen und wollten sie holen. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter uns.", Pucey wirkte wieder wie der ‚Alte'. Er hatte auch auf einmal sein Buch in der Hand und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Ein wenig in Trance folgte ihm Alicia raus, doch auf dem Gang war keine Spur mehr von ihm zu sehen.

#

„Wie konnte ich nur mit ihm zu diesem Ball gehen?", fragte sie sich leise und stellte ihre Tasse weg.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging sie zu ihrem Schrank, holte sich frische Kleider raus und ging ins Badezimmer.

Warum hatte sie damals ausgerechnet ihr Herz an Adrian Pucey verlieren müssen?


	4. o4 Der Unterschied

Zum tausendsten Mal fragte Angelina sie schon mit wem sie denn zum Ball gehen würde, doch sie blieb standhaft.

Eigentlich fand sie es doch ein wenig lächerlich ihrer Freundin nichts zu sagen, doch es war besser so. Sie würde sie eh nur ausquetschen und am Ende noch umstimmen nicht mit Adrian hinzugehen.

Wobei das eigentlich keine schlechte Idee war.

Doch Alicia Spinnet war von Natur aus sehr Neugierig und musste einfach wissen, warum Pucey sie gefragt hatte.

Er konnte es doch nicht ernst meinen!

Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wollte das Gegenteil bewiesen bekommen, doch sie verdrängte dieses Stimmchen sofort wieder.

Pucey war nun mal eine Schlange und würde wieder nur ein Spiel spielen. Doch sie würde mitspielen, soviel war sicher.

„Alicia?", ertappt schaute die brünette zu ihrer Freundin, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Tut mir Leid, hast du was gesagt?", fragte sie ein wenig kleinlaut und bekam nur einen Seufzer ihrer Freundin zur Antwort. Danach reichte sie ihr noch einen Spiegel und Alicia betrachtete ihr Gesicht darin.

War sie das?

„Und wie findest du's?", fragte ihr Freundin sie und es war klar, dass Angelina nicht mit einem ‚schlecht' zufrieden war.

„Wunderbar.", strahlte Alicia sie an und umarmte sie kurz.

„Hey, meine Haare! Und deine!", protestierte sie sofort und Alicia ließ sie los, als hätte sie einen Elektroschock bekommen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber du hast es einfach perfekt hinbekommen.", sie betrachtete sich nochmals im Spiegel und freute sich über die Schminkkunst ihrer Freundin.

„Das wollte ich hören. Also auf geht's. Kleider anziehen, Schuhe dazu, noch einmal alles prüfen und auf zu unseren Typen.", befahl Angelina und sie taten es in der Reihenfolge.

Pucey hatte sicher vorhergesehen, das Beginn des Balls um acht Uhr sein würde.

„Wollen wir dann mal?", fragte Angelina, als sie fertig in ihrem Schlafsaal standen. Alicia atmete nochmals tief durch und nickte vorsichtig.

„So schrecklich kann deine Verabredung schon nicht sein.", scherzte Angelina und ging die Treppen runter. Dicht gefolgt von Alicia, die am Überlegen war umzudrehen und den Ball sausen zu lassen.

„Mädels, ihr seht…"

„…Bombastisch aus!", beendete George den Satz, den Fred angefangen hatte. Die Beiden standen in ihren Festumhängen und grinsten breit.

Okay, sie musste zurück eindeutig. Wenn ihre Freunde sahen, dass sie mit Pucey zu dem Ball ging, war er und danach sie erledigt.

Das konnte nicht gut gehen! Nie und nimmer.

Merlin musste ihr beistehen, sonst würde sie das nicht überleben können.

Noch ein letztes Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickend, folgte sie den dreien durch das Portraitloch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie tat dies mit geschlossenen Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie keinen Pucey.

Verwundert blickte sie sich um. Er war nicht da?

Okay, sie hatte nicht mehr mit ihm geredet nach dem Vorfall. Geredet nicht, aber lauthals gestritten. Aber der Ball wurde nie wieder auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt.

Hatte er jetzt vor sie sitzen zu lassen?

„Kommst du Alicia?", fragte George sie und alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hab was im Schlafsaal vergessen. Geht nur ruhig schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.", meinte sie und verschwand direkt wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie war alleine.

Alle waren auf dem Ball und vergnügten sich wahrscheinlich. Naja, der Ball hatte noch nicht begonnen, aber sicherlich versammelten sich alle schon und sagten sich gegenseitig, wie toll sie doch aussahen und wie sehr sie doch zu ihrer Begleitung passten.

Nur sie nicht.

Alicia wartete einige Minuten bevor sie wieder raus ging. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, dass Pucey es ernst gemeint hatte und mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Ball gehen würde?

Warum war sie denn nur so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass er sie nicht einfach nur auf den Arm nahm?

„Und ich dachte du kneifst.", hörte sie eine ruhige und bekannte Stimme. Überrascht und erleichtert zu gleich schaute sie hoch und stutzte. Hatte sie sich die Stimme jetzt nur eingebildet? War es Wunschdenken ihrerseits gewesen oder was? Der Gang war leer. Niemand war zu sehen.

Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. Es war klar gewesen. Sogar ihr Verstand spielte ihr schon Streiche.

Geknickt drehte sie sich um und stand plötzlich nur wenige Millimeter vor Adrian, der die Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatte.

Erschrocken wollte sie schon los schreien, doch blitzschnell hatte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt.

„Schrei wenigstens heute nicht, Spinnet.", seine Stimme war kühl und ließ Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken runter laufen.

Trotzig riss sie seine Hand von ihrem Mund und funkelte ihn an.

„Du bist zu spät.", meinte sie und funkelte ihn böse an. Wie konnte er denn eine Frau warten lassen, auch wenn er sie nicht leiden konnte?

„Ich war pünktlich."

„Warst du nicht."

„Doch, ich war pünktlich hier.", er schaute sie eisern an und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätte ich bei denen ganzen Freunden auftauchen sollen?", fragte er sie ein wenig genervt. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Natürlich war er rechtzeitig dort gewesen! Doch als er sie und die ganzen anderen Gryffindors gesehen hatte, hatte er sich in einer der Nischen versteckt. Er hatte herzlich wenig Lust auf dumme Fragen und womöglich noch Streitereien.

„Du warst da?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Nun, das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Richtig. Meinst du nicht, dass ich ein wenig Erziehung genossen habe?", fragte er sie und schaute sie weiterhin an.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schaute aus dem Fenster. Und da hatte sie wirklich schon Angst gehabt, dass er nicht kommen würde. Aber wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre?

Langsam kam ihr erst in den Sinn, was es bedeuten würde zusammen mit Pucey in die Große Halle kommen würde.

Das wäre ein Skandal! Wie würde sie vor ihren Freunden dastehen? Wie würde sie sich selbst gegenüber dastehen?

„Du willst da wirklich runter, Spinnet?", konnte dieser Typ Gedanken lesen?

„Du siehst nämlich so aus, als würde dir gerade in dem Moment klarwerden auf was du dich eigentlich eingelassen hast in den Kerkern.", er grinste sie fies an, doch er machte keine Anstallt auch nur einen Schritt weit zu gehen.

Von unten konnten sie Beide die Musik hören. Also ging es los.

„Ich hatte tief im Innern die kleine Hoffnung, dass du nicht kommen würdest.", gab sie gereizt zurück. Wie konnte er nur so cool und lässig dastehen und nicht vollkommen nervös sein?

„Ich kann auch gehen.", meinte er, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

„Komm wir gehen das jetzt durchziehen.", meinte sie und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

„Sicher Spinnet? Dein Körper fühlt sich aber nicht so an, als würde er da runter wollen.", grinste er sie wieder an. Wie Recht er doch hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte sich versteift und sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie keinen einzigen Schritt machen würde.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht sagen, Pucey.", gaffte sie ihn an. Warum verunsicherte er sie denn so sehr? Und warum konnte sie sich normal mit ihm unterhalten? Sonst ging es doch auch nicht. Sie brauchten sich nur anschauen und schon hatten sie einen Grund sich zu streiten. Warum ließ er sich nicht auf einen Streit mit ihr ein? Sonst war es doch auch so einfach ihn zur Weisglut zu bringen.

„Wie du willst.", seufzte er und ging los. Überraschenderweise machten ihre Beine mit und sie schaffte es zu gehen.

Obwohl ihr Herz ihr mit jedem Schritt mehr in die Hose oder besser gesagt ins Kleid rutschte, ging sie schweigend neben ihm die Treppen hinunter.

Glücklicherweise begegneten sie niemandem auf dem Weg hinunter und die Tür der großen Halle war geschlossen.

Ohne jedoch auf die Tür zu achten, ging Adrian mit ihr weiter.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sie sich um und schaute auf die Tür, die sich öffnete und durch die gerade Katie und Angelina lachend raus liefen. Mit geducktem Kopf ging sie weiter eingehackt bei Adrian weiter.

Anscheinend hatten die Beiden sie nicht gesehen, denn es blieb ruhig und keiner folgte ihnen oder rief etwas.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?", fragte sie dann mit dem Blick auf Adrian.

„Du willst da doch nicht wirklich rein und das Gesprächsthema von Hogwarts werden oder?", fragte er sie, worauf sie überrascht war. Er hatte gar nicht vor mit ihr dorthin zu gehen? Wohin führte er sie dann?

Schweigend ging sie neben ihm her und schließlich gingen sie durch das Eingangsportal aufs Gelände. Immer noch schwiegen sie und nur die Musik des Balls war zu hören. Auch als sie am See angekommen waren.

Galant löste er sich von ihr und hatte ihre Hand in seiner eigenen.

„Ein Tanz, Spinnet.", wieso klang es nur wie eine Drohung für sie?

„Mehr will ich doch auch gar nicht.", kam es direkt zurückgeschossen und schon fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder.

Es war, als wäre es Absicht gewesen, denn genau in dem Moment wurde ein langsames Lied angespielt.

Bei Merlin! Sie fühlte sich echt wie in einem verdammten Schnulzenfilm!

Schweigend führte er sie und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Zum Tanzen hatte er wirklich die perfekte Größe für sie und ein Talent für den Walzer anscheinend auch.

Ihr kam es vor, als würden sie Stunden lang schweigend tanzen, bis er sie schließlich irgendwann mit einer eleganten Bewegung ausdrehte.

„Wow.", flüsterte sie leise.

„Du warst auch nicht schlecht.", meinte er zu ihr und wieder legte sich dieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen, was ihr zeigte, mit wem sie es doch zutun hatte.

Dieses Grinsen machte die ganze Stimmung mit einem Schlag zunichte.

„Warum?", fragte sie ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog sie an der Hand zu sich rüber.

„Warum was, Spinnet?", fragte er zurück. Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging näher an den See ran. Dort befand sich eine Bank, auf die sie sich in ihrem Kleid niederließ.

„Warum das Ganze hier, Pucey?", fragte sie nun lauter, dass er es auch hören konnte.

„Warum nicht?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie zuckte zusammen, da sie ihn nicht hatte hören kommen und sein Atem in ihrem Nacken bereitete ihr eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

„Weil es weder zu dir noch zu mir passt, Pucey und du weißt das!", kam es ernst zurück. Die Frage nach dem ‚Warum' ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie musste es einfach wissen.

„Ich finde schon, dass es zu uns passt.", kam prompt die Antwort und er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Warum sollten wir denn nicht zusammen zum Ball gehen? Nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin und du eine von diesen verrückten Gryffindors?", erklärte er ihr weiter.

„Warum sollten wir nach dem Klischee leben, dass diese Häuser nichts miteinander zutun haben dürfen? Das ist doch wirklich albern.", meinte er und schaute auf den See hinaus. Er hatte sich mit seinen Armen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt.

„Pucey, wir beide hassen uns seit dem ersten Schuljahr! Nur deinetwegen musste ich in meiner ersten Woche bei Snape nachsitzen und mein erstes Quidditchspiel hast du mir auch versaut.", nannte sie Gründe gegen seine Theorie.

„Und warum ist es dazu gekommen? Weil die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Häusern besteht. Ich habe es satt, dass sich Leute einfach eine Meinung über dich bilden, weil sie etwas von jemandem anderen gehört haben. Wahrscheinlich war nicht einmal die Hälfte an den ganzen Geschichten wahr, aber Menschen müssen einfach tratschen.", es schien, als wäre er wütend. Doch auf wen?

„Uns wurde in den Kopf gehämmert, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin Feinde sind! Und warum? Weil sich zwei Menschen vor Jahrhunderten gestritten hatten.", sie war erstaunt. So etwas von Pucey zu hören überraschte sie.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sogar Recht mit seiner Erklärung.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?", es dauerte bis sie ihre Frage stellte. Sie klang nicht mehr gereizt oder gar genervt. Sie verstand ihn. Sie verstand ihn wirklich.

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und grinste. Doch es war anders.

Das Grinsen war anders.

Wie in Zeitlupe kam er ihr näher und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Sie konnte seinen Atem ganz deutlich auf ihren Lippen spüren.

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.", waren seine gehauchten Worte bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Wie konnten Lippen, die oft solche beleidigenden Worte sprachen, so vorsichtig und zärtlich sein?

Völlig scheu erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und er rückte näher an sie ran.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz zu hören war, so wie es klopfte, doch es war ihr egal.

Es zählte nur, dass er sie in diesem Moment küsste.

Mehr zählte überhaupt nicht für sie.

Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und ohne nachzudenken öffnete sie sie und ließ seine Zunge sanft ihre streichen.

So plötzlich wie der Kuss gekommen war, löste er ihn auch wieder und schaute sie an. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre wieder, um in sein Gesicht zu schauen.

„Rot steht dir wirklich gut.", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass er ihr trägerloses, bodenlanges Kleid meinte und lächelte leicht. Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte.

„Locken stehen dir jedoch nicht.", sie hatte von Natur leicht gelocktes Haar und hatte sich für den Abend die Haare geglättet.

Sie lächelte ihn dankend an, schwieg jedoch.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur stillschweigend auf der Bank.

Dann schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr und grinste.

Es war das Grinsen.

Langsam und bedächtig drehte er sich wieder zu ihr und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor.

Die Worte, die er ihr zuflüsterte, würde sie nie in ihrem Leben vergessen.

„Das ist der Grund warum Slytherins und Gryffindors verfeindet sind. Ihr Gryffindors lasst euch von uns immer nur zeigen, wie dumm ihr seid, indem ihr auf uns reinfallt."

#

Alicia lag in der Badewanne. Die Suite gefiel ihr immer mehr, auch wenn diese ganzen Erinnerungen nicht sein mussten.

Damals hatte er mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt.

In dem Moment in dem seine Lippen ihre getroffen hatten, hatte er ihr etwas gestohlen.

Mit seinem letzten Satz an diesem Abend, hatte er sie dazu gebracht ihn zu hassen.

Und sie hasste ihn immer noch.

Er war einfach aufgestanden, hatte sie noch einmal angegrinst und war dann über das Gelände zurück zum Schloss geschlendert. Er hatte sie einfach sitzen lassen und nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie sie sich ihre Augen ausgeweint hatte, weil sie doch so dumm gewesen war ihm zu vertrauen und zu denken, dass er anders war.

Sie hatte ihn nie leiden können, doch von diesem Moment an hatte sie gelernt ihn zu hassen.

Zu hassen, weil er ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.


	5. o5 Blau

_Hey, hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. _

_Ein Dankeschön wieder an alle Leser! Vorallem gilt mein Dank aber den Reviewern_ **_Stroiner_** _und **teamtorettosupporter**_

_Ihr seid klasse (:_

#

In ihrem neuen blauen Kleid machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Treffen. Zum Glück hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich in Ruhe fertig zu machen und nicht wie den Tag vorher zu hetzen.

„Guten Morgen, Pani Spinnet!", begrüßte sie das Zimmermädchen als sie ihre Suite verließ und zum Fahrstuhl ging. Claudia war wirklich sehr freundlich gewesen. Ja, Alicia hatte wirklich viele Leute schon in ihr Herz geschlossen. Diese Herzlichkeit sah man bei ihr in London eher weniger.

Ihre Ballerinas drückten schon als sie aus dem Hotel ging, wie sollte das wohl in den nächsten Stunden werden?

Vor dem Hotel wartete David schon auf sie und rauchte gerade eine Zigarette.

„Guten Morgen, David.", begrüßte sie ihn. Sie lächelte ihn an. Dass ihr eher nach weinen zumute war, überspielte sie. Sie hatte wirklich gelernt Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Das Zeug zum Schauspielern hätte sie zumindest.

„Oh, Guten Morgen.", er wollte schon seine Zigarette auf den Boden werfen und austreten, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rauchen Sie ruhig auf. Ich habe genügend Zeit und ich will sie nicht um ihre Zigarette bringen.", lächelte sie und er nickte leicht. Normalerweise hätte er seine Kippe weggeschnipst und hätte sich an die Arbeit gemacht, doch sie wollte anscheinend nicht pünktlich zu ihrem Termin.

Mit ihren Unterlagen unterm Arm setzte sie sich in die Limousine und schaute nochmals alles durch.

So wie es aussah, hatte sie alles, was sie für den heutigen Tag brauchen würde.

Das Verlangen auszusteigen und wieder ins Bett zu gehen war groß, doch sie ließ es. Sie wollte noch weit kommen in ihrem Job, also musste sie so ein Interview professionell über die Bühne bringen.

#

„Guten Morgen, Alicia.", an diese einstimmige Begrüßung konnte sie sich wirklich gewöhnen. Die Jungs schienen wirklich gut drauf zu sein, denn sie alberten wie kleine Kinder rum.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs.", kam es lachend von ihr zurück. „Ich habe schon mit Tadeusz geredet und er ist einverstanden, wenn ich mich einzeln mit euch heute beschäftige.", erklärte sie ihnen.

„Dann wollen wir mal mit Adam anfangen.", sie hatte vorher alle Namen des Teams auf einen Zettel geschrieben und dann alles nach dem Alphabet geordnet. Merlin sei Dank war Pucey weiter unten und sie hatte genügend Zeit sich auf das Gespräch mit ihm seelisch vorzubereiten.

Da es ein wenig nach Regen aussah, beschlossen sie beide in einen der Mannschaftsräume zu gehen und sich dort zu unterhalten.

„So, dann erzähl mir mal ein wenig was über dich Adam. Wie kam es zum Quidditch im Allgemeinen, wie kamst du ins Team, wie kommst du mit deinen Teamkameraden zu Recht und vielleicht noch etwas Privates, aber nur wenn du das möchtest.", Adam war der Sucher des Teams und war mit am Längsten im Team.

Eigentlich wollte Alicia nur wissen, wie er mit dem Rest klarkam. Natürlich notierte sie sich alles, doch wirklich aufpassen tat sie nur bei dem Teil, der das ganze Team einbezog.

„…Ach mit meinem Team komm ich super klar. Wir verstehen uns manchmal auch ohne Worte. Ich als Sucher habe eher weniger mit Marek als Torhüter oder mit Adrian als Jäger zu tun, aber wir kommen uns nie in die Quere, passen aber aufeinander während des Spieles auf.", _Adam - Sucher_

#

„Mit den Jungs komme ich super aus! Das ist schon praktisch meine Familie. Natürlich kochte meine Mama besser, und sie weiß auch mehr persönliche Dinge über mich, aber ich zähle mein Team zu meiner Familie. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf Lukas immer verlassen kann.", _Mateusz – Treiber_

#

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf meine Kameraden verlassen kann. Wenn der Gegner auf mich zurast, weiß ich, dass Lukas und Mateusz da sind und den Gegner aufhalten den Quaffel auch nur in meine Richtung zu werfen. Dann sind meistens Adrian, Darek oder Gregor da und schnappen sich ihren Ball und geben gas.", _Marek – Torhüter_

#

„Mateusz ist immer meine bessere Hälfte im Spiel. Wenn ich den Klatscher nicht bekomme, oder nicht sehe, erledigt er es. Wir sind füreinander da, arbeiten immer zusammen und sind uns auch immer einig. Unser Team beschützen wir mit allen Mitteln und das wissen die Jungs auch.", _Lukas – Treiber_

_#_

„Ohne Adrian und Gregor wäre ich manches Mal wirklich aufgeschmissen gewesen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass wir perfekt eingespielt sind. Ich will nicht überheblich klingen, aber wir ergänzen uns wirklich gut. Adrian ist ein wirklich guter Jäger und ohne ihn wären wir sicherlich nicht so weit gekommen.", _Darek – Jäger_

#

„Mein Team? Erste Sahne. Ich hab schon in einigen Vereinen gespielt, auch in Deutschland, aber hier fühle ich mich am wohlsten. Auf Darek und natürlich auf Adrian kann ich zählen. Jeder macht von uns mal Fehler und dann sind die Beiden da um das auszubaden. Doch einem wird nie ein Fehler vorgehalten.", _Gregor – Jäger_

#

So, nun war es so weit. Eigentlich wäre Pucey schon vorher dran gewesen, doch im letzten Moment hatte sie sich entschieden ganz nach hinten zu schieben. So wie sie es rausgehört hatte, hatte sich Pucey gut in das Team integriert und war schon nicht mehr wegzudenken.

Ohne es zu wollen, spürte sie einen wirklich kleinen Hauch von Stolz in der Brust. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass Pucey es in einem polnischen Verein solch ein Lob zu bekommen, wie von seinem Team.

Als er den Raum betrat, verschwand der Hauch jedoch sofort wieder. Sofort hatte sie wieder Bilder in ihrem Kopf, wie er sie angegrinst hatte. Wie er ihr Komplimente gemacht hatte, wie er mit ihr getanzt hatte, wie er genau gegen das Sprach, was jeder sah und wollte, wie er mit ihrem Herzen in die Dunkelheit gegangen war.

„So Spinnet. Hast du genug negative Dinge über mich gesammelt, dass du mir mein Leben hier zerstören kannst?", kam es schnippisch von ihm, als er sich neben sie setzte.

Was dachte dieser überhebliche Kerl eigentlich? Dachte er ehrlich, dass sie hergekommen war, um seine Karriere zu beenden indem sie schlecht über ihn schrieb?

„Wie kamst du zum Quidditch, Pucey?", sie ging erst gar nicht auf diese Äußerung ein und sprach in einer monotonen Stimme zu ihm. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Notizen vor sich liegen und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Spinnet? Keine Beleidigung gegen mich?", stichelte er einfach weiter und ignorierte ihre Frage.

„Könntest du mir einfach nur meine Fragen beantworten? Mehr will ich nicht.", ihr Blick war ausdruckslos und ihre Stimme hatte einen gewissen Druck, den er anscheinend nicht merkte, denn er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du beantwortest mir auch keine, also.", waren sie im Kindergarten oder was sollte dieses Verhalten von ihm?

„Du vergisst, dass ich hier bin um dich zu interviewen und nicht andersrum.", wieso ärgerte er sie nur so gern?

„Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie gerade du so was machen kannst!", meinte er genervt. Was wollte er ihr denn jetzt schon wieder damit sagen?

„Ich versteh dich gerade nicht, Pucey.", meinte sie irritiert.

„Angefangen hab ich schon vor Hogwarts. Ich habe immer mit meinen Cousins gespielt und habe so entdeckt, dass ich gerne als Jäger spiele. Ich war noch nicht so gut wie mein Cousin, aber ich hab mir vorgenommen ihn irgendwann zu schlagen!", wie kam es denn dazu, dass er ihr plötzlich doch ihre erste Frage beantwortete? Hatte er einen Klatscher abbekommen?

„Was willst du noch wissen?", fragte er sie dann und sie schaute auf ihre Notizen.

„Wie kamst du zum Team?", sie würde noch auf seine Aussage zurückkommen, soviel war sicher. Sie war von Natur aus einfach zu neugierig, als das sie so was einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Durch einige Kontakte. Ich hab vorher lange in England gespielt und durch meinen Cousin bin ich schließlich hier gelandet.", erklärte er ihr ruhig und sie schrieb es eifrig auf. Wenn sie das nächste Mal zu einem Interview kommen würde, würde sie über familiäre Quidditchspieler Fragen stellen.

„Und wie kommst du mit deinen Teamkameraden zu Recht?", fragte sie ihn dann interessiert. Von den Anderen hatte sie nur positives gehört, doch ob er auch so positiv über sie sagen würde?

„Mein Team? Mit denen komm ich gut klar. Mit Gregor und Darek kann man als Jäger gut kombinieren und sich auf sie verlassen. Der Rest macht seine Arbeit auch gut. Ich habe zum Beispiel noch nie einen Klatscher hier abbekommen.", seine Stimme war ruhig und sie notierte sich direkt alles.

Keine Kritik an den anderen, das wunderte sie. Früher hatte er sein Team ständig kritisiert.

„Okay, und willst du mir was Privates erzählen?", eigentlich hatte Alicia bereits gehört, dass niemand wirklich was über ihn wusste, was nicht mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, aber vielleicht wollte er ja etwas erzählen, auch wenn sie nicht daran glaubte.

„Was genau willst du denn hören, Spinnet?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Vielleicht, ob es eine Frau in deinem Leben gibt, ob du noch Kontakt zu jemanden aus England hast oder irgendwelche Krankheiten. So etwas wollen meine Leser haben.", zählte sie lässig auf.

„Ich habe keine Krankheiten, bin topfit. Natürlich hab ich noch Kontakt nach England. Meine Eltern wohnen schließlich dort. Und natürlich gibt es eine Frau in meinem Leben.", zählte er von hinten auf. Für einen kleinen Moment blieb ihr Herz stehen, doch dann spürte sie wieder ihren Herzschlag.

„Willst du mir vielleicht mehr zu der Frau erzählen?", fragte sie und versuchte nicht aufgeregt und zu neugierig zu klingen.

„Was soll ich sagen. Ich finde sie perfekt. Sie ergänzt mich, wenn ich sie sehe schlägt mein Herz sofort schneller und ich weiß, dass ich ohne sie wohl nicht leben kann.", solche Worte aus Puceys Mund zu hören, überraschte sie wirklich. Pucey hatte wirklich eine Frau gefunden, die ihn glücklich machte.

„So, genug von mir. Jetzt erzähl mir, warum du den Scheiß überhaupt machst.", sofort war er wieder der Pucey, den sie kannte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.", kam es auch direkt von ihr zurückgeschossen.

„Warum tust du dir diesen Job an? Warum berichtest du nur von Quidditch? Du warst eine passable Spielerin, Spinnet. Also wieso spielst du nicht?", nun stellte er ihr die Frage, die sie sich selbst zu oft gestellt hatte.

„Nicht so wichtig.", meinte sie ruhig und stand auf. Ihr Blick war gesenkt und sie räumte ihre sorgfältig sortierten Unterlagen in ihre blaue Handtasche.

„Spinnet?", fragte er sie verwirrt. Was hatte sie denn schon wieder?

„Danke für das Interview.", sie ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Sie hatte einige Stunden sich mit dem Team unterhalten und merkte erst jetzt, nachdem sie auf die Uhr schaute, wie spät es denn schon geworden war.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er sie genervt und sie blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Ich mache das, weil ich nicht mehr spielen darf.", sie hatte ihn traurig angesehen und war dann aus dem Raum geflüchtet.

Ja, Alicia Spinnet durfte nicht mehr Quidditch spielen. Nach einem Unfall direkt nach ihrem Abschluss hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Arm nie wieder richtig verheilen würde und sie deswegen kein Quidditch spielen durfte.

„Spinnet!", erschrocken blickte sie auf und entdeckte, dass Pucey ihr folgte.

„Was willst du Pucey?", ihr war nach weinen zumute. Gerade musste sie wieder das aussprechen, was ihr jedes Mal einen Dolch durchs Herz rammte, dann erfuhr sie, dass Pucey seine Traumfrau gefunden hatte, während sie nicht mal einen Ex-Freund hatte, der es länger als drei Monate mit ihr ausgehalten hatte und zu guter Letzt brachte sie ihre neuen Schuhe fast um.

„Nun zick mich doch nicht permanent so an, verdammt!", blaffte er zurück und sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin nur so, weil du mich ständig so anmachst, Spinnet!", verteidigte er sich und ging nun neben ihr her. Wenn sie doch nur nicht diese verdammten Schuhe angezogen hätte, dann hätte sie vor ihm weglaufen können.

„Du hast es auch gar nicht anders verdient!", sie hatte schon Tränen in den Augen. Warum musste sie auch so eine Heulsuse sein? Gerade vor Pucey wollte sie nie Tränen zeigen.

„Du stellst mich immer als so einen schlimmen Kerl dar, Spinnet! Dabei hab ich dir doch gar nichts getan.", nun war sie wirklich wütend. Er hatte ihr nichts getan? Nichts getan?

In ihrem Inneren Brodelte es gefährlich und Pucey, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, ahnte nichts Gutes.

Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf und lächelte.

Das Lächeln war eher ein Grinsen und er hatte mehr Angst vor diesem Grinsen als vor einer ihrer Wutausbrüche.

„Weißt du, was mir mal gesagt wurde?", fragte sie ihn in einem ruhigen Ton und er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Der Grund warum Slytherins und Gryffindors verfeindet sind ist, dass wir Gryffindors uns von euch immer nur zeigen lassen, wie dumm wir sind, indem wir auf euch reinfallen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, marschierte sie aus dem Gebäude raus und stieg ohne sich umzudrehen in die Limousine, die David vor dem Stadion geparkt hatte.


	6. o6 Grinsen2

_So, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel vor meinem Urlaub._

_Ich bin vom bis zum weg. Also wird erst irgendwann danach was Neues von mir erscheinen._

#

Was hatte ihn eigentlich geritten, diese Person zum Ball mitzunehmen?

Er wusste doch ganz genau worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, also warum in drei Teufels Namen hatte er nicht vorher nachgedacht und dann erst geredet?

„Pucey.", er hatte gerade vor den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, als er aufgehalten wurde. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zu Flint, der neben Montague stand.

„Du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt mit wem du heute auftauchen wirst.", sprach der Kapitän weiter und grinste dann dreckig. „Ist sie dir etwa peinlich? Oder ist sie vollkommen hässlich, dass du dich schämst für sie?", höhnte er und im Inneren verkrampfte er sich ein wenig. Alicia war weder hässlich noch peinlich, im Gegenteil zu Flint und den Rest.

„Weder das Eine noch das Andere, Flint.", kam es ruhig zurück und er wollte schon weitergehen, doch die Folgenden Worte hielten ihn für einen Moment zurück.

„Pucey, wenn es eine Gryffindor ist, dann solltest du dir ihr Aussehen einprägen, denn so wird sie nicht mehr lange aussehen und wir müssen uns einen neuen Jäger suchen.", Flints Stimme war eiskalt und Adrian zweifelte nicht ein bisschen an seiner Drohung.

Ohne zu antworten ging er raus und ging über einigen Umwegen hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

Gerade in dem Moment indem er ankam, schwang das Portrait zur Seite und die Weasleys, Johnson und Spinnet kamen raus. Flink drückte er sich in eine der Nischen und hörte wie sich Spinnet entschuldigte und in den Turm zurückkehrte.

„Meint ihr, dass sie vielleicht überhaupt keinen Partner hat und nun kalte Füße bekommen?", es war einer der Zwillinge, der diese Vermutung von sich gab und Pucey konnte nicht anders als zu schnauben. Wenn Spinnet keinen Partner haben würde, was machte er dann hier?

„Das wäre ja schrecklich. Doch lasst uns erstmal abwarten.", meinte Johnson und die drei verschwanden um die nächste Ecke. Erst als Adrian kein Geräusch mehr hörte, trat er aus der Dunkelheit raus und schlenderte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. Diese beäugte ihn komisch, sagte jedoch nichts, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete auf Spinnet.

Hoffentlich würde sie kommen, sonst hätte er wirklich ein Problem.

Er hätte dann keine Partnerin und könnte sich dann unmöglich blicken lassen unten.

Plötzlich schwang das Portrait auf und Spinnet erschien. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen, denn sie schaute den Gang entlang und ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

Schnell wanderte sein Blick von ihrem Kopf bis zu den Füßen und er musste zugeben, dass ihr das Kleid wirklich stand. Sie hatte sich richtig rausgeputzt. Eigentlich kannte er sie nur in ihrer Quidditch-Uniform und in der Schuluniform und diese waren wirklich nicht sehr figurbetonend. Ihr Kleid lag an ihrer Hüfte wirklich sehr eng an und sie hatte einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzugaffen.

„Und ich dachte du kneifst.", er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und sie schaute sich verwirrt um. Sie sah geknickt aus und drehte sich um. Nun stand sie nur wenige Millimeter vor ihm und er musste sich zurückhalten nicht zurück zu zucken.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie vor Schreck schreien wollen, doch er legte einfach blitzschnell seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Schrei wenigstens heute nicht, Spinnet.", er war sofort in seinem typischen Verhalten ihr gegenüber.

Sie riss seine Hand von ihrem Mund und starrte ihn böse an.

„Du bist zu spät.", bitte? Sie machte ihm Vorwürfe?

„Ich war pünktlich."

„Warst du nicht."

„Doch, ich war pünktlich hier.", was dachte sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich. Sie konnte froh sein, dass er überhaupt mit ihr hinging.

„Hätte ich bei denen ganzen Freunden auftauchen sollen?", keifte er sie an. Wenn er das getan hätte, dann hätte nicht nur ein kleines Problem mit den Zwillingen. Die hätten niemals erlaubt, dass Spinnet mit ihm zu dem Ball ging.

„Du warst da?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Nun, das hatte sie anscheinend nicht erwartet.

„Richtig. Meinst du nicht, dass ich ein wenig Erziehung genossen habe?", fragte er sie und schaute sie weiterhin an.

Nur weil er ein Slytherin war, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht gelernt hatte, Frauen nie warten zu lassen.

Ihr Blick und ihre Haltung veränderte sich. So wie es aussah, hatte sie erst in diesem Moment gemerkt mit wem sie eigentlich zu dem Ball gehen würde.

„Du willst da wirklich runter, Spinnet?", seine Stimme war eher ruhig, doch er hatte schon ein wenig dieselben Sorgen, wie sie.

„Du siehst nämlich so aus, als würde dir gerade in dem Moment klarwerden auf was du dich eigentlich eingelassen hast in den Kerkern.", er konnte nicht anders, als sie anzugrinsen. Das hätte sie sich wirklich vorher überlegen sollen und nicht jetzt kneifen.

„Ich hatte tief im Innern die kleine Hoffnung, dass du nicht kommen würdest.", gab sie gereizt zurück. Hatte er sich verhört? Sie hatte gehofft, dass er nicht kommen würde? Irgendwie konnte er ihr das nicht übel nehmen, da er selbst gehofft hatte, dass sie nicht auftauchen würde.

Doch er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er diese Aussage so stehen lassen würde.

„Ich kann auch gehen.", meinte er, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

„Komm wir gehen das jetzt durchziehen.", meinte sie und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Wie sie wollte, er konnte das durchziehen.

„Sicher Spinnet? Dein Körper fühlt sich aber nicht so an, als würde er da runter wollen.", er konnte nicht anders als sie mit seinen Sticheleien zu verunsichern. Er hatte die letzten Jahre nichts anderes gemacht.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht sagen, Pucey.", gaffte sie ihn an. Wenn sie ihn jetzt schon so angiftete, dann war sie wirklich mehr als nur verunsichert. Dazu hatte er ihr Verhalten schon zu lange analysiert.

„Wie du willst.", er hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun genau machen sollte. Er konnte wirklich unmöglich mit ihr runter in die Große Halle. Nicht, weil sie dann bei den Gryffindors unten durch gewesen wäre, er hätte ein riesiges Problem mit seinem Haus und das wollte er vermeiden. Da auch noch Flint der Quidditchkapitän war und ihm gesagt hatte, was kommen würde, wenn er mit einer Gryffindor dort auftauchen würde, konnte er nicht zu diesem Ball gehen.

Deswegen hatte er sich was anderen überlegt und ging mit ihr an der Halle vorbei.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie zusammenzuckte, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Er musste sich schnell was überlegen und dazu brauchte er kein Gespräch.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?", sie unterbrach seine Gedanken und er hatte beschlossen ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Du willst da doch nicht wirklich rein und das Gesprächsthema von Hogwarts werden oder?", das würde sie ein wenig zum Nachdenken bringen und er konnte sich schnell einen Ablauf einfallen lassen.

Er führte sie aus dem Schloss raus und ging mit ihr zusammen zum See. Er konnte die Musik sogar soweit vom Schloss noch hören. Dann war es doch einfach, was er machen würde.

Ganz gekonnt nahm er ihre Hand in seine und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ein Tanz, Spinnet.", bei dieser Person konnte es doch wirklich nicht anders klingen, als eine Drohung.

„Mehr will ich doch auch gar nicht.", kam es direkt zurückgeschossen und er zog sie in seine Arme.

Wussten die im Schloss, dass sie hier draußen standen oder warum wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt?

Er sah, wie sie langsam ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und fing an den Walzer mit ihr zu tanzen. Er hatte genügend Tanzstunden gehabt und beherrschte den Walzer blind.

Sie schien gut tanzen zu können, denn nach dem Lied tanzte er einfach weiter und nach gefühlten Stunden drehte er sie aus und schaute sie an.

„Wow.", er konnte nicht anders, als triumphierend zu grinsen und meinte nur zu ihr:

„Du warst auch nicht schlecht.", gab er zurück.

„Warum?", dieses Wort verwirrte ihn und er wollte ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen und zog sie zu sich ran. Es war mittlerweile wirklich dunkel geworden und es war schwer etwas zu erkennen.

„Warum was, Spinnet?", gab er die Frage zurück und sie ließ seine Hand los und ging zum See rüber. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder gemacht, dass sie so drauf war? Konnte es nicht einmal ohne Streit gehen?

„Warum das Ganze hier, Pucey?", sie hatte sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt. Er ging leise zu ihr und beugte sich runter zu ihrem Ohr.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er ganz leise und er konnte 50 Galleonen darauf wetten, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte, auch wenn er es nicht erkannte.

„Weil es weder zu dir noch zu mir passt, Pucey und du weißt das!", wieso war sie sich bei dieser Aussage so sicher? Langsam ging er um die Bank rum.

„Ich finde schon, dass es zu uns passt.", meinte er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Warum sollten wir denn nicht zusammen zum Ball gehen? Nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin und du eine von diesen verrückten Gryffindors? Warum sollten wir nach dem Klischee leben, dass diese Häuser nichts miteinander zutun haben dürfen? Das ist doch wirklich albern.", er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und stützte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

„Pucey, wir beide hassen uns seit dem ersten Schuljahr! Nur deinetwegen musste ich in meiner ersten Woche bei Snape nachsitzen und mein erstes Quidditchspiel hast du mir auch versaut.", er hatte wirklich das Verlangen zu lachen. Das war wirklich ein dummer Unfall gewesen und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie im anderen Haus war.

Irgendwie konnte er ihre Gründe verstehen, doch es war wirklich dämlich und er wollte, dass sie es verstand. Er redete es nicht nur daher, er hatte eher das Denken von seiner Mutter geerbt. Sie selbst hatte sich in ihrer Jugend in einen Gryffindor verliebt, doch da ihre Familie aus Reinblütern bestand, heiratete sie schließlich seinen Vater.

„Und warum ist es dazu gekommen? Weil die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Häusern besteht. Ich habe es satt, dass sich Leute einfach eine Meinung über dich bilden, weil sie etwas von jemandem anderen gehört haben. Wahrscheinlich war nicht einmal die Hälfte an den ganzen Geschichten wahr, aber Menschen müssen einfach tratschen.", so war es bei seiner Mutter gewesen. Das Getratsche hatte sie schließlich kaputt gemacht.

„Uns wurde in den Kopf gehämmert, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin Feinde sind! Und warum? Weil sich zwei Menschen vor Jahrhunderten gestritten hatten.", er wurde langsam wütend. Nicht ihretwegen, sondern der Anderen wegen.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?", auf eine komische Art und Weise beruhigte ihre Stimme seine Wut und er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Sie saß neben ihm und in ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn verstand und es möglicherweise genauso sah.

Er grinste ganz leicht, merkte jedoch nicht, dass das Grinsen anders war.

Er rutschte ein Stück an sie ran und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war weich und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und kam ihrem Mund näher.

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.", hauchte er ganz vorsichtig und küsste sie.

Nach einigen scheuen Sekunden erwiderte sie sogar seinen Kuss und er fühlte sich nun vollkommen sicher und rutschte noch näher an sie ran.

Er hatte schon einige Mädchen geküsst, doch dieser Kuss hatte es ihm angetan. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen einen Kuss nie in seinem ganzen Leben vergessen würde.

Ganz zärtlich spielten auch ihre Zungen miteinander und Adrian hatte ein komisches Gefühl bekommen.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, blieb jedoch wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen gehabt, doch nun hatte sie sie geöffnet und schaute ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Er hatte sowieso schon verloren, also konnte er weitermachen.

„Rot steht dir wirklich gut.", eigentlich wollte er nicht flüstern, doch er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Haare und er meinte immer noch leise:

„Locken stehen dir jedoch nicht.", dass sie ihre Haare für den Abend geglättet hatte, fand er wirklich gut, denn so sah es viel besser aus, wie er fand.

Er drehte sich dann leicht weg und sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.

_Pucey, wenn es eine Gryffindor ist, dann solltest du dir ihr Aussehen einprägen, denn so wird sie nicht mehr lange aussehen und wir müssen uns einen neuen Jäger suchen._

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Er hatte nun ein Problem. Das, was gerade passiert war, durfte nicht sein.

Er durfte nicht mit Spinnet befreundet sein und auch nichts anderes.

Sie durften sich nur hassen.

Er wählte seine Worte gut und er hasste sich in diesem Moment mehr als alles Andere.

Grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr die verhängnisvollen Worte ins Ohr.

„Das ist der Grund warum Slytherins und Gryffindors verfeindet sind. Ihr Gryffindors lasst euch von uns immer nur zeigen, wie dumm ihr seid, indem ihr auf uns reinfallt."

Danach stand er auf und ließ sie sitzen.

Er marschierte den Weg hoch zum Schloss und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ey, Pucey.", er blickte hoch, als er das Portal durchquert hatte. Er verabscheute diese Stimme und hatte schwere Probleme sich zurückzuhalten. Neben ihm war Flint aufgetaucht und grinste ihn an. Doch es war ein Grinsen, das ihm Angst machte.

Es war ein wissendes Grinsen.

„Hattest du Spaß mit Spinnet?", fragte er ihn herausfordernd. „Ich hab euch Beide nach draußen gehen sehen. Spaß gehabt?", erklärte er weiter und wiederholte seine Frage.

Sofort legte Adrian sein Slytherin Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Du kennst mich Flint. Sie wird sich wohl die Augen ausweinen und mich für immer hassen, aber es hat sich gelohnt.", höhnte er und er sah wie Flint lachend von dannen zog. Er schien sich damit wohl zufrieden zu geben.

Seufzend und völlig überfordert verschwand er in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

#

Diese Frau würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen.

Was hatte sie sich denn seine Worte so sehr zu herzen genommen? Es war ein Satz, den er wirklich bereute und das nicht zu wenig. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, doch er konnte es nun mal nicht ändern.

Wütend auf sich selbst stand er immer noch auf dem Gang und sah ihr nach, auch als sie schon weg war, starrte er weiter.

Wieso hatte er damals nur so etwas Dummes gesagt? Er wusste doch genau, dass sie sich es merken würde und dass sie ihm das nicht verzeihen würde.

Er war aber auch selbst Schuld. Er wollte es so.

„Adrian?", er schaute hoch und erkannte niemand geringeres als seinen Cousin.

„Was willst du hier?", kam es kalt zurück, doch sein Cousin schien nicht beeindruckt zu sein von dieser Begrüßung. Er kannte nun mal Adrian.

„Was hast du mit Alicia gemacht?", wieso musste sich dieser Kerl in Dinge einmischen, die ihn definitiv nichts angingen?

„Geht es dich was an? Ich denke nicht.", kam es nur zurück und er drehte sich einfach um und ging los.

„Ich warne dich Adrian, lass sie in Ruhe.", nun blieb der Jüngere stehen, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um.

„Genau das Selbe könnte ich dir sagen, David.", kam es voller Abscheu von ihm und er ging zurück zu seinem Team.

#

„David? Was haben Sie denn gerade gemacht?", Alicia war in die Limousine gestiegen und nach einigen Fragen von David, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass das Interview mit Pucey nicht wirklich gut verlaufen war.

Daraufhin war dieser aus dem Auto gesprungen und reingelaufen. Zuerst wollte sie ihm nachlaufen, doch sie hatte es dann schließlich sein lassen, da sie in den Schuhen eh keinen Schritt weitergehen konnte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Hat sich alles geklärt.", das waren seine einzigen Worte über die ganze Fahrt zurück zum Hotel. Sie wollte nur noch zurück zum Hotel und am Liebsten würde sie Marek ihr Herz ausschütten und wieder tonnenweise Schokoladeneis in sich reinstopfen, doch leider hatte Marek frei und war erst wieder am nächsten Tag im Hotel.

Als sie angekommen waren, was Alicia überhaupt nicht mitbekam, stieg David aus, ging einmal um die Limousine und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Ganz Gentlemanlike hielt er ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm sie überrascht und ließ sich aus der Limousine helfen. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie vorher bereits ausgezogen und hielt sie in der anderen Hand.

„Danke, David.", meinte sie und versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Immer wieder gerne. Ich helfe Ihnen gerne.", er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Einen Moment lang schaute Alicia von David zum Hotel hoch, bevor sie sich entschlossen zu David umdrehte.

„Haben Sie heute noch etwas vor, David?", er schien wirklich überrascht über ihre Frage und schaute sie ein wenig perplex an.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", kam es dann vorsichtig zurück. Eigentlich hatte er vor sie in den nächsten Tagen nach einem Date zu fragen, aber wenn sie jetzt darauf bestand.

„Würden Sie mir vielleicht die Stadt bei Nacht zeigen?", sie klang wirklich entschlossen. Entschlossener, als sie eigentlich klingen wollte. Aber wieso nicht? Wieso durfte sie nicht ihren Spaß haben?

„Sehr gerne sogar. Ich hole Sie dann gegen Acht ab, wenn es in Ordnung ist.", er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und lächelte sie an. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann so gut aussah? Diese Frage stellte sie sich öfters.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie ihn stehen und ging ins Hotel. Einige Hotelgäste beäugten sie komisch, da sie barfuss war, doch vor allem die Frauen schmunzelten darüber.


	7. o7 Zeit

„Da bist du ja endlich.", er schaute nicht hoch als er die bekannte Stimme hörte. In aller Ruhe schloss er die Haustür hinter sich, stellte seine Sporttasche ab und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

„Sorry. Hat heute länger gedauert.", er schnappte sich wieder seine Tasche, ging an ihr vorbei und drückte ihr dabei einen Kuss auf die Wange. Daraufhin verschwand er im Bad und kurze Zeit später konnte man das Wasser laufen hören.

„Adrian? Was ist los?", ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schaute hoch. Nicht einmal in der Badewanne hatte er Ruhe und konnte versuchen alles um sich herum auszublenden.

„Was soll denn schon sein?", fragte er ein wenig genervt. Normalerweise verstand sie doch, dass er allein sein wollte, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte. Warum denn heute nicht?

Eigentlich konnte das nur einen Grund haben.

„David hat angerufen.", ohne auch nur eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erwarten, sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus und schaute in ihr ertapptes Gesicht.

„Woher?", fragte sie ihn, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf darauf. Es wäre wirklich schlimm, wenn er sie nicht einmal so gut kennen würde. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte und das Reden das Letzte war, was er nun tun wollte

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er wie die Tür aufging, sich jedoch nicht schloss. Ein wenig genervt öffnete er seine Augen und schaute zu ihr rüber. Was wollte sie denn von ihm hören? Sie wusste doch ganz genau, dass es noch zum Streit kam, wenn sie jetzt miteinander reden würden. Wieso legte sie es darauf nur an?

Er liebte es zu streiten, so komisch es auch klang. Doch er wollte sich nur mit Alicia streiten, mit niemandem anderen machte es Spaß und er liebte es sie bis zur Grenze zu ärgern, dass sie ihn anschrie und ihre Wangen sich leicht rot färbten. Immer wenn es soweit kam, konnte er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht einschlafen.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie hier ist?", ohne dass sie den Namen aussprach, wusste er wen er meinte und machte sich auf eine Predigt gefasst.

„Was hätte das geändert?", warum konnte sie nicht einfach gehen. Eine Szene konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Er würde sich wohl noch in der Badewanne ertränken müssen, wenn es so weiter ging.

„Vieles. Aber du wärst ehrlich zu mir gewesen.", meinte sie und verließ traurig lächelnd den Raum und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu.

Wie er es hasste, wenn er sie verletzte. Er würde sich dann am Liebsten selbst schlagen und würde alles ungeschehen machen. Doch so war nun mal das Leben. Sein Leben. Und sie war mittendrin und er würde Clara nie aus seinem Leben streichen.

„Entschuldige meine Verspätung, ich hab meine Tasche nicht gefunden.", entschuldigend blickte Alicia zu David, der an seinem Auto lehnte. Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass es sein Privatauto war. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Golf 5 in schwarz, der ein wenig getunt aussah, doch sie wendete schnell den Blick auf David, der seine Zigarette wegschnipste und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Schon okay. Solange die Tasche jetzt da ist, ist doch alles in Ordnung.", meinte er und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Sie hatte ihr neues knielanges rotes Kleid angezogen und ihre Haare lockig über die Schulter fallen lassen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt ihre schrecklichen Locken zu glätten, da sie schon viel zu spät dran war.

Dankend stieg sie in sein Auto und schnallte sich an, als David um sein Auto ging und selbst einstieg.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir als erstes was Essen gehen und ich dir dann ein paar gute Clubs hier zeige.", erklärte er ihr seinen Plan und sie nickte begeistert. Sie hatte ebenfalls keine Zeit gehabt um etwas zu Essen und da kam seine Idee ihr wirklich gelegen.

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend, bis David plötzlich anhielt. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihr, dass sie in der Restauracja Polska Rozana angekommen waren und der Anblick verzauberte sie sofort.

„Das Essen ist köstlich hier. Ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit dieses typisch polnische Essen kosten und ich bin begeistert. Ich kann nur verstehen und zustimmen, dass alle eure Küche loben.", sie waren bereits beim zweiten Gang und Alicia konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Ihre Oma hatte ihr schon als kleines Kind von ihren Flitterwochen in Polen erzählt und bis zum heutigen Tag konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen, warum ihre Oma das Essen vermisste.

„Findest du? Ich habe mich bereits daran gewöhnt. Für mich ist das nichts Neues. Ich würde aber gern mal die Englischeküche ausprobieren.", sein Blick hatte etwas an sich, was Alicia wegschauen ließ, doch sie konnte nicht sagen woran es lag.

„Die ist nicht so toll, glaub mir.", meinte sie nach einem weiteren Bissen ihres Essens und fand, dass das Thema gewechselt werden musste.

„Erzähl mir was über dich. Seit wann arbeitest du schon als Chauffeur?", sie trank einen Schluck ihres Weines und schaute zu David, der gar nicht lange zu überlegen schien.

„Seit 2 ½ Jahren schon.", erzählte er ihr und trank von seiner Cola ein wenig.

„Und was hast du davor gemacht?", fragte sie ihn, doch bevor er auch nur antworten konnte, kam eine der Kellnerinnen und brachte den Nachtisch, den sie bereits am Anfang bestellt hatten.

„Das ist göttlich.", sie konnte nicht anders als den Pudding praktisch runterzuschlingen. Es war ihr wirklich egal, was die anderen von ihr denken würden, es war einfach zu köstlich.

„Und schon Freunde gefunden hier in Warschau?", fing David grinsend an und löffelte vornehm seinen Pudding. Er konnte verstehen, dass es ihr schmeckte und war auch deswegen nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sie den Nachtisch zu zügig aß.

„Oh ja. Ich habe mich mit einem der Zimmerjungen befreundet, Marek. Ein wirklich toller Kerl, der das Herz am rechten Platz trägt.", sie hatten den Mann wirklich liebgewonnen und war froh, dass sie mit jemandem reden konnte.

„Oh und die Mannschaft natürlich auch. Die Jungs sind klasse. Tadeusz ist wirklich ein toller Mensch und die Mannschaft ist auch immer nett zu mir.", das ‚außer Adrian' ließ sie dezent weg und lächelte David strahlend an. Ihr Nachtisch war natürlich bereits aufgegessen.

„Das freut mich. Also diesen Marek kenn ich nicht, aber die Jungs sind echt alles nette Kerle, wenn sie nicht grade schlechte Laune haben.", sie wusste nicht, dass er auf Adrian anspielte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Dabei wollte ich gar nicht nach Polen, doch mein Chef bestand ja darauf und nun bin ich hier und würde eigentlich gar nicht mehr zurück in nächster Zeit.", sie konnte nicht anders als den Kopf darüber zu schütteln. Vor einer Woche hätte sie daran nicht denken können.

„Locken stehen dir wirklich gut.", David holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und sie schaute zunächst ein wenig perplex zu ihm und dann auf eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die sie in die Hand genommen hatte.

„Findest du?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und schaute in sein nickendes Gesicht.

„Wirklich. Was hältst du davon jetzt zu zahlen und in einen der Clubs zu fahren?", fragte er sie und wechselte somit das Thema bevor sie auch nur widersprechen konnte.

„Sieht auch richtig gut aus hier.", schrie sie gegen die Lautstärke in Davids Ohr, als sie in dem Club angekommen waren, von dem er ihr vorgeschwärmt hatte. An den Namen konnte sie sich schon nicht mehr erinnern, doch es sah wirklich gut aus hier. Der Laden war zum Brechen voll, die Leute tanzten und feierten als hätten alle Geburtstag und kaum jemand fiel durch sein knappes Outfit oder Alkoholpegel auf.

„Ja, du auch.", schrie er zurück und sie lächelte ihn ein wenig an.

„Warte hier, ich hol uns was zu trinken.", sie saß in einer der Sofaecken, die wirklich leer waren, da alle tanzten. Als David in der Menge verschwand, schaute sie sich ein wenig um und konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen. Die Stimmung der Leute war wirklich ansteckend.

„Alicia?", erschrocken schaute sie auf und schaute in das verblüffte Gesicht eines alten Bekannten.

„Marek?", sie sprang auf und wurde direkt von ihm in eine Umarmung gezogen, die sie nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Was machst du denn hier so ganz alleine?", fragte er sie, als er sie freigab und einige Zentimeter zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Seine Hand lag jedoch immer noch auf ihrer, was sie nicht wirklich störte.

„Ich bin nicht ganz alleine. Ich bin mit David hier, doch er ist was zu trinken holen gegangen.", erklärte sie ihm und er nickte erleichtert.

„Ich wollte dir schon gerade sagen, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich alleine durch Warszawa zu gehen und in der Disco sowieso nicht.", meinte er und man konnte ihm die Erleichterung wirklich ansehen.

„Und was ist mit dir? Ist es nicht auch gefährlich für dich hier alleine rumzulaufen?", meinte sie neckend und er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich habe meinen persönlichen Schutz doch da.", er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Rechten, wo eine wunderschöne – wie Alicia fand – brünette stand, die sie lächelnd anschaute.

„Alicia, das ist meine Freundin Claudia. Kochanie das ist Alicia.", stellte er die Beiden Frauen vor, die sich die Hände schüttelten. Dafür, dass Marek sie gerade so überschwänglich begrüßt hatte, schaute Claudia wirklich gelassen und kein wenig eifersüchtig.

_Kochanie = Schatz, Liebling)_

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Alicia. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört.", meinte die Fremde zu ihr und meinte es mit keinem Wort negativ.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Claudia. Ich habe auch schon viel von dir gehört. Nur Gutes.", hing sie noch an und beide Frauen schauten zu Marek, der breit grinste.

„Ich geh mal eben einem Freund hallo sagen, den ich gerade gesehen habe. Bis gleich.", dass es eine Ausrede war, merkten die Beiden auf Anhieb und schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Wie gefällt die unsere Stadt Alicia? Oder besser gesagt unser Land?", fragte sie die Frau, die ein elegantes und gleichzeitig auch modernes Kleid trug.

„Ich bin begeistert! Ich hab mir echt nicht vorstellen können, dass mich dieses Land so begeistern könnte.", es entsprach nur der Wahrheit. Claudia nickte verstehend und auf einmal hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Das ist mein Lieblingslied, kommst du mit tanzen? Ich würde dich wirklich ungern hier stehen lassen. Marek würde mir wohl eine Predigt halten.", meinte sie und lachte leicht und schnappte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten Alicias Hand und zog sie mit auf die Tanzfläche.

„Claudia, ich fühle meine Füße nicht mehr, aber ich habe schon wieder Lust zu tanzen.", einige Stunden später saßen Alicia und Claudia auf einem der Sofas. Bei ihnen saßen auch Marek, der sich anscheinend von Robin befreit hatte und David, der Alicia schließlich auf der Tanzfläche entdeckt hatte.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten und ein Wasser und ich bin dabei.", lachte ihre neue Freundin und schaute zu ihr rüber.

„Wasser und fünf Minuten klingen gut.", meinte die Engländerin und lehnte sich zurück. So viel Spaß hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Zeit war verflogen wie nichts und die Frauen hatten sich besser kennengelernt und Alicia konnte Marek für so eine tolle Freundin nur beneiden. Die Beiden waren wirklich ein tolles Paar und Alicia wünschte ihnen alles Glück der Welt zusammen.

„Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber musst du nicht arbeiten Morgen?", warf David ein und Alicia drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Sie konnte den Alkohol langsam spüren und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein Mann, ich will noch nicht gehen. Ich will noch ein bisschen tanzen.", meinte sie schmollend zu ihm und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Geschockt bemerkte sie, dass es bereits halb vier war und sie tatsächlich arbeiten musste morgen, nachher.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wirklich gehen, ich muss morgen auch arbeiten.", warf Marek ein und Alicia freute sich bereits auf ihr Frühstück.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Alicia und erhob sich. Sie war wirklich froh, dass sich nichts drehte und sie gerade gehen konnte.

Draußen verabschiedeten sie sich und Claudia und Alicia verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum shoppen.

„Danke für den tollen Abend David.", sie standen gemeinsam vor dem Hotel und Alicia wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett gehen.

„Kein Problem, Alicia. Mir hat der Abend auch gefallen.", er küsste sie auf die Wange und sie drehte sich um und lief die Stufen hoch.

„Ach Alicia!", sie drehte sich im Eingang noch mal um und sah, wie David bereits hinter seinem Steuer saß und die Scheibe runtergelassen hatte.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an und er grinste breit.

„Blau steht dir besser als rot."


	8. o8 Glatt

Verdammt. Warum musste man nur gerade an ihrem Zimmer klopfen? Es hätte doch jedes andere sein können, doch sie hatte das Glück und wurde aus dem Bad geholt. Alicia hatte noch ihren Schlafanzug an und ihre Haare standen lockig in alle Richtungen ab.

„Ich komme ja schon.", fauchte sie, als die Person vor der Tür nicht aufhörte sie zu nerven. Ihr Kopf dröhnte auch schon seit sie aufgestanden war. Da war so ein Klopfen am Morgen doch nicht hilfreich.

Gereizt riss sie die Tür auf und blickte Marek ins Gesicht. Wieso konnte er nur so fit, ausgeschlafen und unverkatert vor ihr stehen und auch noch lächeln?

Ohne etwas zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und marschierte zurück ins Bad.

Seufzend schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und stand topgestylt da. Nur noch die Klamotten fehlten und sie konnte sich auf den Weg zum Training machen.

Wobei…Eine Sache fehlte.

„Was hast du mir zum Frühstück mitgebracht?", rief sie aus ihrem Bad raus und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür.

Marek hatte bereits den Tisch im riesigen Wohnzimmer gedeckt und lachte los.

„Ich hab dir von allem ein bisschen mitgebracht, Alicja.", antwortete er ihr und sie kam nun besser gelaunt zu ihm rüber.

„Ich mag es wie du meinen Namen aussprichst, Marek.", gestand sie ihm und bot ihm an sich zu setzen.

„Unsere Aussprache ist halt ein wenig anders. Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben, ich hab noch versprochen für einen Freund einzuspringen heute und habe mäßig zu tun.", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr.

„Lass einfach alles so stehen, ich hol alles nachher ab wenn du weg bist. Viel Spaß mit dem Team.", er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand zur Tür, doch bevor er sie hinter sich zuzog rief er noch etwas.

„Claudia möchte, dass ich dich in den nächsten Tagen abends entführe und mit zum Club nehme. Aber ich soll es dir nicht sagen.", lachend genoss Alicia ihr Frühstück und machte sich an ihren Kleiderschrank.

In ihrem neuen roten Pullover, der ihr knapp über den Hintern ging und ihrer schwarzen Leggins machte sie sich schließlich runter zu ihrem Fahrer, der auch bereits auf sie wartete.

„Guten Morgen.", David küsste sie auf die Wange und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Wünsche ich dir auch, danke.", sie stieg ein und holte ihre Unterlagen raus, um sich auf den heutigen Tag noch ein wenig vorzubereiten.

„War ein wirklich schöner Abend gestern.", David holte sie zurück in die Limo und sie hob fragend den Kopf.

„Hm? Ich hab dir nicht zugehört, tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sie, senkte jedoch sofort wieder den Kopf über ihre Unterlagen und beschäftigte sich mit ihnen. David sprach kein Wort mehr und so fuhren sie schweigend zum Stadion.

* * *

„Guten Morgen Jungs.", Alicia war gerade auf dem Feld angekommen und Tadeusz zeigte ihnen einige Manöver, die sie lernen sollten.

„Morgen Alicja.", sie liebte es irgendwie von einem Männerchor begrüßt zu werden und grinste breit. Nicht einmal Pucey, der demonstrativ wegschaute, konnte ihre Laune verschlechtern.

„Wenn das alles bei euch im Kopf ist, würde ich sagen, dass ich mich kurz mit Alicja unterhalte und ihr euch ein wenig warm macht.", Tadeusz klatschte in die Hände und das gesamte Team stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„So, Frau Reporterin. Was haben Sie heute vor?", die Beiden hatten sich auf die Bank gesetzt und sie hatte ihre Unterlagen rausgeholt.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor – wenn es möglich ist natürlich – mich mit einem der Spieler einzeln zu unterhalten.", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich würde einfach jeden Tag jetzt ein Gespräch alleine mit einem Ihrer Spieler führen.", erläuterte sie ihm und er nickte zustimmend.

„Gerne sogar. Doch nur unter einer Bedingung. Ich darf aussuchen in welcher Reihenfolge. Einige von den Jungs brauchen die Trainingseinheiten und es sind heute zum Beispiel die Treiber und der Hüter gefordert. Unser Sucher ist zu kurz da, also würde ich dir einen der Jäger überlassen.", erklärte er ihr und sie war damit einverstanden.

„Von den Jägern braucht Adrian am wenigsten Training im Moment, fang am Besten mit ihm an.", genau das, konnte Alicia eigentlich nicht gebrauchen und für einen kurzen Moment zeigte sie ihre Abneigung Tadeusz gegenüber, überspielte das jedoch sehr schnell mit einem eifrigen Nicken.

„Dann gehe ich mit ihm am Besten runter in einen der Besprechungsräume.", sie erhob sich und wartete darauf, dass Adrian runterkam. Tadeusz pfiff kurz und schrill und rief ihm zu, dass er sofort runterkommen müsste.

Widerwillig tat Adrian das auch und stand kurze Zeit später vor Alicia.

„Wir beide werden jetzt ein privates Interview führen, Pucey.", erklärte sie ihm und wartete überhaupt nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern marschierte an ihm vorbei zur Tür, die zum Gebäude führte.

* * *

„Warum fängst du gerade mit mir an?", fragte er gerade heraus, als er in seiner normalen Kleidung vor ihr saß.

„Dein Trainer bestimmt die Reihenfolge, ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Brauchst dir also nichts einbilden, Pucey.", sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und las sich ihre Unterlagen kurz durch.

„Als würdest du nicht bereits alles Wichtige über mich wissen, Spinnet.", meinte er plötzlich und lehnte sich zurück auf seinem Stuhl.

„Ich kann wahrheitsgemäß sagen, dass ich nicht alles von dir weiß, Pucey.", gab sie monoton zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Glatt stehen sie dir wirklich besser.", er wusste nicht was ihn ritt das zu sagen, doch er tat es und war geschockt über sich selbst. Adrian konnte sehen, dass ihr Atem einen Moment stockte, sie sich jedoch wieder schnell einkriegte und eine Feder in die Hand nahm.

„Wann und wie bist du dazu gekommen nach Polen zu gehen, um bei dem Verein zu spielen?", sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken, doch ihr Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte es damals zu ihr gesagt. Und sie trug seitdem Tag immer ihre Haare lieber glatt und nicht mehr gelockt.

Adrian schaute sie an und seufzte traurig. Dann begann er ihr seinen Lebenslauf ab seinem Hogwartsabschluss zu liefern.

* * *

„Danke. So und nun zu deinem Privatleben. Das interessiert unsere Leser noch mehr als deine Karriere.", es hatte wirklich fast drei Stunden gedauert alle möglichen Fragen und Antworten über seine Karriere zu bekommen.

Doch nun hatte sie dies bezüglich genügen Informationen.

„Fang ich mal an mit meiner Familie.", sie hatten es wirklich geschafft sich nicht an zu zicken und er hatte ihr alle ihre Fragen wahrheitstreu beantwortet. Es war irgendwie kein Geheimnis, trotzdem wussten nur wenige davon. Das jedoch lag daran, dass ihn nie jemand gefragt hatte.

„Meine Eltern wohnen weiterhin in London, während ich hier den größten Teil meiner Familie habe."

„Ehrlich? Wieso sind denn dann deine Eltern nicht hier?", sie war wirklich überrascht über diese Enthüllung.

„Meine Mutter ging direkt nach ihrem Abschluss nach England um dort zu Studieren. Rechtswesen um genau zu sein. Sie wollte schon immer in London leben und hat sich den Wunsch erfüllt. Dort lernte sie meinen Vater kennen und das Ergebnis sitzt vor dir.", erklärte er ihr. Mittlerweile konnte Alicia ihm auch ins Gesicht schauen und zwang sich nicht dazu sich nur mit ihrem Blatt zu beschäftigen.

„David kennst du ja. Er ist mein Cousin und zu dem bin ich erstmal gezogen als ich nach Warschau kam. Es waren nur 2 Wochen und ich hatte meine eigene Wohnung und konnte mein eigenes Geld verdienen."

„David? Dein Cousin?", Alicia ließ ihre Feder fallen. Die Beiden sollten verwandt miteinander sein? Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

„Klar. Hat er dir das nicht erzählt? Seine Mutter ist die Schwester meiner Mutter.", er war sichtlich überrascht, dass sein werter Vetter Alicia das verschwiegen hatte.

„Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung.", gab sie offen zu.

„Ich weiß, dass ich besser aussehe, Spinnet.", er grinste sie breit an, doch es war dieses einmalige Grinsen, das ihr Herz schon einmal zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte.

„Einbildung, Pucey. Also weiter.", gab sie grinsend zurück.

„Seit dem spiele ich hier in Warschau und das nicht wirklich schlecht. Noch irgendwas, was du wissen möchtest?", fragte er sie und lehnte sich vor. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und Alicia merkte wie ihr wirklich warm wurde und sie sich in seinen Augen langsam verlor.

„Wer ist die Frau, von der du mir letztens erzählt hast?", sie schaffte es nicht den Blick zu lösen, doch die Frage konnte sie noch gerade so über ihre Lippen bringen.

„Du meinst - ", er kam nicht weiter, denn jemand klopfte an der Tür und widerwillig lösten Beide diesen intensiven Blick.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und eine junge Frau kam rein.

„Adrian, hier bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht.", begann sie auch direkt und kam auf den Tisch zu, an dem die Beiden saßen.

„Clara.", stellte er überrascht fest und stand auf. Alicia saß wie angewurzelt da.

Er hatte also nicht gelogen. Es gab wirklich diese Frau in seinem Leben, die ihn mehr als nur glücklich machte.

Warum hatte sie nicht das Glück und lernte die Person kennen, mit der sie ein Leben lang zusammen sein wollte. Der sie nur anzublicken brauchte und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Der sie schätzte, so wie sie war. Der sie einfach in den Arm nahm ohne einen Grund zu haben.

„Alicia?", erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Sie hatte sich für einen kleinen Moment abgemeldet und war in ihren Gedanken gefesselt gewesen.

Pucey hatte sie angesprochen und genau neben ihm stand Clara.

Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch.

„Das ist Clara, die Frau von der ich dir erzählt hatte.", erklärte er ihr und Clara reichte Alicia die Hand, die sie auch zögerlich annahm.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört und freue mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen.", redete sich auch direkt los.

„Bitte?", fragte die Engländerin perplex. Hatte sie das eben richtig verstanden?

„Adrian redet ständig von dir und - ", genannter hielt ihr schnell den Mund zu und zischte etwas polnisches ihr zu.

Pucey sprach ständig von ihr? Und Clara schien damit kein Problem zu haben. Hatte sie nun einen Schaden oder entsprach das hier alles der Wahrheit?

„Du entschuldigst meine Schwester. Sie weiß nicht wovon sie redet.", meinte er und sie bemerkte, dass er ein wenig rot geworden war.

„Deine Schwester?", platzte es einfach aus ihr raus.

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass ich mir eine Freundin anlache und von einer rede?", fragte er verblüfft und lachte los als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Du hast doch von der Frau in deinem Leben geredet.", meinte sie ein wenig gereizt und Clara verdrückte sich unauffällig.

„Hab ich, na und? Meine Schwester steht wirklich hoch, aber es gibt eine Frau, die mir noch wichtiger ist als Clara.", keifte er zurück. Beide standen sich mittlerweile gegenüber und funkelten sich böse an.

„Gib doch zu, dass es in deinem Leben nur Clara gibt und du dir diese Frau bloß ausdenkst um ganz toll da zu stehen.", sie stemmte die Arme in die Seite und blickte ihn an.

„Wieso sollte ich so was tun? Ich hab es doch gar nicht nötig dir was vor zu lügen."

„Ach nein? Warum hat noch nie jemand dann dich und diese geheimnisvolle Frau gesehen?"

„Weil sie gar nicht davon weiß wie viel sie mir bedeutet!"

„Wie wäre es denn dann, wenn du es ihr mal sagst!"

„Wenn das so einfach wäre, Spinnet! Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

„Ach, hab ich nicht? Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass du dich nicht traust deiner ausgedachten Traumfrau deine Gefühle zu gestehen!"

„Sie ist nicht erfunden!"

„Wenn sie nicht erfunden ist, warum kenne ich sie dann nicht? Warum kennt sie überhaupt keiner? Ich glaube dir erst, wenn ich sie sehe und du ihr deine Gefühle gestanden hast."

„Spinnet, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Pucey."

„Spinnet?", seine Stimme wurde ruhiger und sein Körper entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Pucey?", sie hatte sich auch langsam wieder beruhigt und atmete tief durch.

„Ich liebe dich, Spinnet."


	9. o9 polnisch

_Hey, ich weiß, dass ihr mich hassen werdet nach dem Kapitel._

_(:_

_#_

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass sie kein polnisch konnte und er die Sprache beherrschte.

Adrian schaute sie vollkommen geschockt an, als ob er überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, was er da gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Es ging so schnell, dass ihn diese Worte praktisch aus dem Mund geflogen waren.

**(Info**: Ich weiß, dass ich im letzten Kapitel ‚ich liebe dich' auf Deutsch geschrieben hatte, doch ihr versteht ja nicht alle polnisch, also…ich weiß, ich bin gemein,**)**

„Vergiss es.", meinte er kühl und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

„Möchtest du noch etwas wissen, oder war's was für heute?", er wusste genau, wenn das Interview jetzt beendet würde, er nicht mehr die Chance hatte mit ihr alleine in einem Raum zu reden ohne, dass das Team dabei wäre.

Alicia schaute ihm in die Augen und wusste, dass sich etwas gerade verändert hatte. Aber was? Wieso konnte er diese letzten Worte nicht auf englisch sagen, dann würde sie es verstehen. Ihn verstehen. Doch sie war zu stolz ihn danach zu fragen.

Ihr war ebenfalls klar, dass wenn er durch diese Tür gehen würde, es endgültig vorbei wäre.

Doch war sie bereit dafür? Wollte sie, dass es schon wieder – bevor es überhaupt starten konnte – wieder aufhörte? Wollte sie das, was sie hatten zerstören?

Sie war hin und hergerissen.

Sein Blick galt immer noch ihr. Wie er doch ihre Augen liebte. Sie waren so vielseitig und trotzdem unergründlich für ihn. Schon in der Schule lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn sie ihn angesehen hatte.

„Eine Frage nur noch.", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen vor wenigen Momenten noch vorhanden war, war vollkommen verschwunden und dafür lag etwas anderes in der Luft.

„Und die wäre?", fragte er und versuchte möglichst unbekümmert und locker rüberzukommen. In seinem Inneren jedoch brodelte es vor sich hin. Er wollte näher an sie ran treten, ihre Hand in seine nehmen. Sie streicheln und einen hauchzarten Kuss drauf hauchen.

„Wieso ich?", ihre Lippe zitterte ein wenig, als sie die Beiden Worte aussprach und instinktiv biss sie drauf. Er sollte es nicht sehen, es nicht merken. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie sich an seine Brust werfen wollte, doch dem Drang widerstand.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst.", er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie wollte.

„Wieso hast du mich damals mit zum Ball genommen? Wieso hast du nicht irgendeine andere genommen?", sein Herz bekam einen messerscharfen Stich versetzt und er riss für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen auf.

„Ich weiß doch, dass viele Mädchen hinter dir her waren und du praktisch jede haben konntest. Warum hast du dann unbedingt mich gewählt?", sprach sie weiter. Ihre Stimmte hatte sich ein wenig verändert. Sie klang brüchig und traurig.

„Das weißt du immer noch nicht?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage und ließ seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden, um sie dort zu Fäusten ballen zu können.

„Doch, ich meine nein. Jain.", brabbelte sie los und blinzelte schnell die Tränen weg.

„Dabei ist die Antwort doch so verdammt einfach.", meinte er leise und schaute sie genau an.

„Du hast Recht.", sie glaubte zu verstehen warum, doch ein Teil von ihr versuchte ihr immer noch einzureden, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Ich war wohl die dümmste von den Gryffindors, die auf dich reingefallen ist.", meinte sie kalt und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch sie schaffte es nicht aus dem Raum.

Er hatte sie blitzschnell am Arm gepackt. Nicht zu dolle, doch trotzdem hart genug, dass sie stehen blieb.

Sie ließ es zu, wehrte sich nicht, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um.

„Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken?", er stellte eher sich selbst die Frage als ihr.

„Schau mich an.", bat er sie ruhig, doch sie bewegte sich kein Bisschen."

„Los, schau mich an!", meinte er darauf nur ein wenig lauter.

Immer noch wagte sie es nicht den Kopf nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Schau mir ins Gesicht, Alicja!", meinte er in normaler Zimmerlautstärke und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Jetzt wusste sie wieder warum sie die polnische Aussprache ihres Namen liebte. Er hatte sie als erste Person überhaupt so genannt.

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sein Atem stockte, als er erkannte, dass er der Grund dafür war.

Auf dem Ball hatte er ihre Tränen nicht mehr mitbekommen, doch er hatte sie weinen gehört und das hatte ihm schon den Magen zusammengezogen.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich mit dir dahin wollte, weil ich dich als dümmste von allen hielt?", er erwartete keine Antwort. Es war bloß eine Wiederholung ihrer Worte.

„Du liegst meilenweit daneben.", er schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er nur angerichtet, dass sie so etwas dachte? Er wollte sie von sich stoßen, jedoch nur zu ihrem Schutz.

Aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Du denkst wirklich so schlimm von mir?", es war nur eine Feststellung, nichts anderes.

„Ich bin ein guter Schauspieler, das wusste ich, doch dass ich so gut bin, hätte ich nicht erwartet.", gab er zu. Sein Griff hatte sich ein wenig gelockert und eher er auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich befreit und war aus dem Raum gestürzt und hatte ihn alleine gelassen.

Er blickte auf die Tür, die nun offen stand und durch die sie geflüchtet war und seine Schwester reingeschlichen kam.

„Lief wohl nicht so gut, was?", fragte sie ihn. Er achtete überhaupt nicht auf sie und starrte mit unfokusiertem Blick ins Leere.

„Kocham cie Alicja Spinnet.", flüsterte er zum wiederholten mal an diesem Tag.

Alicia war direkt in die Damentoilette gerannt und hatte die Tür hinter sich verriegelt. Sie musste weg. Sie musste einfach weit weg von diesem Ort, von dieser Stadt, von diesem Land. Von diesem Mann.

Mit einigen geschickten Zaubersprüchen hatte sie ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild wieder hergerichtet und zückte ihr Handy.

Sie durchforstete ihr Telefonbuch bis sie David fand und rief ihn an.

„Danke, dass du so schnell kommen konntest.", sprach sie ihm direkt entgegen, als er ausstieg. Ihr Anruf hatte ihn verwundert. Eigentlich hatten sie sich für 18Uhr verabredet, doch dass sie schon um 16Uhr fertig war, überraschte ihn doch ein wenig.

„Kein Problem. Ist denn was passiert?", fragte er sie und hielt ihr die Tür auf, dass sie einsteigen konnte. Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht drüber reden. Sie konnte nicht.

Er stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und fuhr stillschweigend los. Innerlich dankte sie ihm, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte und schaute traurig aus dem Fenster. Es fing an zu regnen. Es passte zu ihrer Stimmung.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh wieder?", fragte David sie, während er seine Zigarette rausholte und anzündete.

„Richtig. Gleiche Uhrzeit wie heute.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Danke fürs herbringen.", sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, doch eine leichte Bewegung seinerseits wurde es zu einem kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er lächelte sie unschuldig an und sie verschwand ohne ein Wort zu verlieren im Hotel.

Vollkommen überfordert hatte sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt und aus dem riesigen Fenster geschaut.

Sie hatte unten in der Rezeption bescheid gesagt, dass man Marek zu ihr schicken solle.

Sie hoffte, dass er bald kommen würde und viel Eis mitbringen würde. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden und das dringend.

Der Tag hatte eigentlich gut angefangen und war nun so aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Endlich, dachte sie sich und öffnete lächelnd die Tür.

Doch es war nicht Marek.

#

_So, das wars wieder (;_

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin ;p_

_Danke für die vielen Reviews und Favs!_

_Ihr seid die Besten. 3_


	10. 1o Zeit2

Überrascht schaute sie ihrem Besuch in die Augen und wurde auch direkt in eine liebevolle Umarmung genommen, die sie definitiv brauchen konnte.

Verbissen versuchte sie die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie durfte jetzt nicht einfach anfangen zu weinen!

Sie verbot es sich selbst.

„Alicja! Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du heute mit mir, David und Marek wieder in den Club willst.", erklärte ihr Claudia begeistert und ließ sie los. Sofort erschien das strahlende Lächeln von ihr auf dem Gesicht und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Gerne sogar. Das kann ich wirklich gut gebrauchen.", erklärte sie ihrer polnischen Freundin wahrheitsgemäß.

* * *

Der Abend dauerte die halbe Nacht und so vergingen auch die nächsten Tage für Alicia. Sie führte den Tag über ihre Interviews mit dem Team und ging abends mit ihren drei Freunden feiern.

Adrian hatte sie seit dem Tag nur selten gesehen und überhaupt nicht gesprochen. Sie liefen praktisch voreinander weg und das war ihr wirklich Recht.

Alicia blieb fast das Herz stehen, als Marek ihr eines Morgens den Ring, für den er so lange gearbeitet hatte, gekauft hatte und ihr gezeigt hatte. Fast hätte sie angefangen zu weinen, weil er so wunderschön war und sie sich darüber freute, dass die Beiden einander gefunden hatte und das perfekte Paar waren.

Noch in derselben Nacht kam eine überglückliche Claudia ins Hotel gelaufen und kreischte los, als Alicia ihr die Tür öffnete.

Wie sehr sie doch selbst so etwas erleben wollte.

Und dann kam der Tag.

Der Tag vor dem sie sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte.

Der Tag ihrer Abreise.

* * *

Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergangen war. Einen ganzen Monat war sie in Warschau gewesen und hatte die Stadt kennen und lieben gelernt.

Den Bericht über das Team würde sie in England ausfeilen. Die wichtigsten Informationen hatte sie gesammelt und eine grobe Vorstellung hatte sie bereits.

Sie hatte vor sich zuerst von Marek und Claudia zu verabschieden. Die junge Verlobte ihres Pagen hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich gegenüber standen und brabbelte lauter polnischer Wörter vor sich hin, als sie Alicia in eine Umarmung zog.

Nur mit mühe und viel einreden konnte Marek seine Freundin von Alicia zurückzerren und zog die junge Engländerin dann selbst in seine starken Arme.

Alicia hatte sich geschworen nicht zu weinen und sie zog es auch durch. Sie schaffte es keine einzige Träne über ihr Gesicht laufen zu lassen und machte sich dann traurig lächelnd auf den Weg zum Team, wo sie bereits erwartet wurde.

„Es ist so schade, dass du schon abreisen musst, Alicja!", meinte Tadeusz zu ihr und drückte sie kurz an sich. Er weinte nicht, was Alicia auch zurückhielt und sie zuckte lächelnd mit ihren Schultern.

„Die Arbeit wartet auf mich.", versuchte sie die Situation zu lockern. Jeder einzelne Spieler der Mannschaft kam zu ihr und drückte sie. Alle bis auf einen.

Pucey war nicht da und keiner verlor auch nur ein einziges Wort über ihn.

Jeder hatte gemerkt, dass die Situation bei den Beiden eskaliert war und man sie am besten nicht drauf ansprechen sollte.

„Danke für alles und ich schicke euch dann die Ausgabe wenn der Bericht fertig ist.", versprach sie und ging dann zu David, der draußen auf sie wartete.

Die Jungs waren ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und es tat ihr auch wirklich weh sich zu verabschieden.

David schmiss gerade seine Zigarette weg, als sie vom Feld kam. Doch er war nicht alleine.

Adrian stand bei ihm und sie schienen sich nicht sonderlich gut zu verstehen.

„Ich sage es nicht noch einmal, David!", Pucey schien ein wenig wütend zu sein und David genervt von ihm.

„Und ich sage dir zum letzten Mal, dass ich mache, was ich will!", keifte er zurück.

Vorsichtig räusperte sich Alicia und beide schauten zu ihr.

„Können wir David?", sie schaute Adrian nicht einmal an, sondern blickte stattdessen ausdruckslos zu ihrem Chauffeur, dem sie mehr als klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert war. Er war ein guter Freund geworden, mehr empfand sie aber nicht für ihn.

„Wenn du fertig bist, gerne.", er stieg ein, jedoch nicht ohne seinem Cousin noch einen feindseligen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie öffnete die Autotür und wollte gerade einsteigen, als sie Adrians Stimme zurückhielt.

„Alicja?", sie schaute zu ihm hoch und bemerkte, wie ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Sie sprach nicht, schaute ihn aber auffordernd an.

„Mach bitte das, was dich glücklich macht.", mit den Worten verschwand er mit einem kleinen –puff- und zurück ließ er eine verwirrte Alicia Spinnet.

* * *

„Spinnet? Wann ist der Bericht endlich fertig?", ihr Chef nervte sie bereits seit Stunden mit seinen nervigen Fragen.

Sie hatte ihm doch direkt nach ihrer Ankunft gesagt, dass sie drei Wochen dafür brauchen würde, wenn er gut werden sollte.

„Die drei Wochen sind erst morgen um, also bitte Chef, ich bin gerade bei den letzten Veränderungen!", erklärte sie ihm.

Drei Wochen war es nun schon her, dass sie im kalten, regnerischen London war und wieder ihren Alltag zu spüren bekam.

Sie hatte einige Eulen mit Claudia, Marek und David getauscht und war auch froh darüber, dass sie jetzt nicht abgeschrieben war, weil sie wieder zu Hause war.

Von Claudia und Marek hatte sie auch eine Einladung zur Hochzeit bekommen, die in drei Monaten sein sollte und hatte bereits zugesagt.

Eine Hochzeit ließ sie sich definitiv nicht nehmen und hatte sich bereits Urlaub genommen.

„Und außerdem kommt der Bericht erst in vier Monaten in die Zeitung, also bitte, regen Sie sich nicht so auf.", als sie angekommen war, hatte sie bescheid bekommen, dass Ginny erst in einem Monat zurückkehren würde und Dean sogar noch zwei brauchte.

* * *

Und so verging die Zeit.

* * *

_So, das war das 10. Kapitel._

_Danke für eure Kommis und Favs! Ich freu mich immer wieder drüber. _

_Es kommen noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog und dann ist die FF auch schon fertig ;)_

_3  
_


	11. 11 Hochzeit

Seit Tagen studierte sie nun fast schon dieses Buch. Es war wirklich interessant, wie sie feststellte. Sie hatte es zu Weihnachten von Claudia und Marek bekommen und lernte nun fleißig polnisch.

In knapp einem Monat würde sie ihre Freunde wiedersehen und konnte sie dann mit ihrem polnisch beeindrucken.

Alicia hatte ihren Bericht über die Grodzisk Goblins fertig geschrieben und auch bereits ihrem Chef auf den Tisch geknallt.

Der hatte sie die letzten Tage nur genervt gehabt und darauf bestanden, dass sie schneller arbeiten solle.

Dabei war sie doch die erste, die mit ihrem Bericht angefangen hatte und zurück aus dem Ausland war.

Aber ihr sollte es egal sein. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit getan und hatte die fertige Ausgabe direkt neben sich liegen. Alicia saß bei sich zu Hause auf der Fensterbank und schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aus dem Fenster über London.

Seit sie wieder zurück war, war es nicht mehr dasselbe wie vorher. Alles störte sie in ihrer jetzigen Situation.

Ihre Arbeit nervte sie nur noch und sie musste sich tatsächlich dazu zwingen zur Arbeit zu gehen und nicht einfach etwas anderes zu machen. Sobald sie morgens von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde, konnte sie anfangen zu weinen und sich unter ihrer Decke zu verstecken.

Zum Glück war sie jedoch alt genug diesem Drang zu widerstehen.

Ihren Freuden ging sie aus dem Weg. Sie wusste, dass sie es nur im Streit oder in einem Wettstreit im Anschweigen enden würde.

Nicht einmal ihrer besten Freundin Angelina konnte sie sagen, was sie bedrückte. Auch wenn sie es gewusst hätte, hätte sie es nicht aussprechen können.

„Alicia?", langsam hob genannte ihren Kopf und blickte über die Schulter. Besorgte Augen starrten sie an und Alicia fühlte sich in diesem Moment, als wäre sie nackt. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, dass man sie anblickte, als hätte sie nur noch wenige Tage zu leben. Sie war doch nicht krank, sie hatte nur schlechte Laune. Mehr war es doch nicht.

Oder?

„Was denn Mum?", fragte sie monoton und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Die Menschen draußen liefen durch den letzten Schnee und besorgten die letzten Einkäufe an dem späten Samstagabend.

Die Woche war schon wieder vorbei und sie musste feststellen, dass sie Zeit schneller vergangen war, als sie blinzeln konnte.

Vor über drei Monaten hatte sie Polen verlassen und somit hatte sie Adrian wieder verloren.

Nicht, dass er ihr jemals gehört hatte, aber das Gefühl in seiner Nähe zu sein und ihm etwas zu bedeuten, hatte sie wieder verloren.

Und es zerriss sie förmlich. Es war schrecklich. Sie vermisste ihn und konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, was er mit seinen letzten Worten gemeint hatte.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Du verpasst deinen Arzttermin noch.", erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und lies ihr polnisch Buch liegen.

* * *

_Letzter Aufruf für den Flug…_

Hellhörig über die Ansage rannte Alicia mit ihrem Handgepäck über die Terminals und versuchte ihren Flug noch zu bekommen. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie, sobald sie eingecheckt hatte, das Flugzeug nicht starten würde, aber man musste ja die anderen Passagiere nicht absichtlich warten lassen.

Warum musste auch gerade heute ihr Wecker den Geist aufgeben? Zum Glück befand sich eine Baustelle direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite. So, dass sie um halb Acht geweckt wurde, um fluchend die letzten Sachen zu packen.

Eigentlich hasste sie es wenn die Bauarbeiter an einem Samstagmorgen anfingen so früh zu bohren.

Doch zum ersten Mal war sie glücklich darüber und wünschte den Männern einen wunderschönen guten Morgen als sie raus rannte und mit ihrem Koffer in einer Seitenstraße verschwand.

Sie dankte Merlin, dass sie eine Hexe war und so schnell am Flughafen sein konnte und noch auf den letzten Drücker ihren Flug bekam.

Schnaufend ließ sie sich in ihrem Sitz am Fenster platz und atmete tief durch. Endlich. Endlich war sie auf dem Weg nach Warschau, wo ihre Freunde sie bereits erwarteten. So lange hatte sie auf den Tag warten müssen, doch jetzt war es endlich so weit.

Als das Flugzeug abhob, zog sie ihr Buch aus ihrer Handtasche und machte sich an das letzte Kapitel. Es war eine Zusammenfassung aller Lektionen und als Zusatz gab es noch die wichtigsten Sätze und Ausdrücke im Polnischen. Doch das hob sie sich für den Schluss auf.

* * *

„Wo ist sie denn? Maarek!", Claudia sprang auf und ab und versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen. Warum war sie auch nur so klein? Oder warum waren nur alle anderen so groß? Seit Monaten wartete sie schon auf diesen Tag. Sie freute sich sogar fast mehr als auf ihre eigene Hochzeit.

„Komm, beruhig dich. Sie wird doch gleich hier sein. Also reg dich ab.", er küsste seine Verlobte auf die Wange. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es, bekam aber nur die Luft zu küssen, da Claudia kreischend losrannte, als sie Alicia entdeckt hatte.

„Warum heiratet sie mich eigentlich und nicht Alicja?", fragte er sich selbst und folgte ihr dann lächelnd.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Wir haben so viel nachzuholen. Erst einmal müssen wir shoppen gehen. Dann kommt Party und dann muss ich dir noch meine ganze Familie vorstellen.", brabbelte sie auch direkt los und brachte Alicia wieder zum Lächeln.

Die Engländerin wusste, was ihr gefehlt hatte und freute sich jetzt umso mehr, dass sie endlich wieder ihre Freundin wieder hatte.

„Darf ich vielleicht auch noch mal hallo sagen, oder erst bei der Hochzeit?", mischte sich nun Marek ein und fand sich auch schon direkt in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Oh Marek, ich hab dein Schokoeis so vermisst!", fing sie auch direkt an und genannter schaute sie beleidigt an.

„Ach deswegen bist du also wieder hier."

* * *

„Jetzt hör doch endlich auf.", mit einem Taschentuch in der Hand saß sie einige Plätze weiter weg vom Brautpaar und wurde von David getröstet. Sie hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass eine Hochzeit so romantisch sein konnte.

„Lass mich doch weinen. Es ist so verdammt rührend.", stotterte sie ihm entgegen. Es waren genau zwei Tage her, dass sie in Warschau gelandet war und sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wo die Zeit geblieben war.

„Warum muss eigentlich jede Frau auf dieser Hochzeit weinen? Ich kann mich doch nicht um jede einzeln kümmern.", jammerte David und bekam Alicias Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt.

„Du bist so dumm. Du bist auch noch ein möchtegern.", ärgerte sie sich über ihn und streifte ihre glatten Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Sie hatte zusammen mit Claudia ein Brautjungfernkleid in einem strahlenden rot gekauft und saß nun gemeinsam mit David alleine in diesem Kleid an einem Tisch, während alle anderen sich unterhielten oder gemeinsam tanzten.

„Ich krieg jede Frau rum, wenn ich es nur will.", protestierte er und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Galant hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und forderte sie stumm zum nächsten Tanz auf.

Lächelnd verschwand sie mit ihm auf der Tanzfläche.

* * *

„So viel getanzt und gelacht habe ich schon lange nicht mehr.", mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand stand sie gemeinsam mit David vor seiner Wohnung. Da es die Hochzeitsnacht des frisch getrauten Ehepaars war, wollte sie sich nicht aufdrängen und hatte somit beschlossen wo anders zu übernachten.

„Du solltest mal öfters auf polnische Hochzeiten gehen. Da geht das immer so vor sich.", sie hatte mit wohl allen männlichen Personen in diesem riesigen Saal getanzt und mit wohl jedem zweiten einen getrunken. Zum Glück hatte sie vorher etwas eingenommen, das den Alkohol nicht ganz wirken ließ, doch spüren konnte sie ihn definitiv.

„Wann ist denn die nächste?", fragte sie nach und beobachtete wie er genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog. Sie standen zusammen in der Dunkelheit und er hatte ihr seine Jacke umgelegt, da es doch wirklich frisch war.

„In zwei Wochen.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Du kannst gerne mitkommen.", schlug er ihr vor und beobachtete sie ganz genau.

„Wenn du mich schon so bittest, gern.", antwortete sie ihm und schwieg einige Zeit.

„Wer heiratet denn?", fragte sie ihn dann, als er nichts weiter dazu erwähnte.

„Adrian."


	12. 12 Kocham cie

„Sie sind sicher angekommen.", seine Stimme durchbrach die angenehme, doch gleichzeitig angespannte Stille zwischen den Beiden und Alicia schaute von ihrem Buch hoch. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer und hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatte ihr Buch fast durchgelesen und versuchte sich so viel wie möglich zu merken.

„Wer?", David stand in der Tür und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seit der Hochzeit hatte sie kaum etwas von sich gegeben und so langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie.

„Marek und Claudia. Sie sind gerade auf den Bahamas angekommen.", erklärte er ihr ruhig. Innerlich kochte er jedoch.

„Achso. Schön.", sie senkte den Blick wieder auf ihr Buch und las schweigend weiter.

Wie sehr sie ihn doch damit zur Weißglut trieb. Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass er eifersüchtig war? Er wusste warum sie so drauf war und konnte es dennoch nicht verstehen. Was hatte Adrian nur mit ihr angestellt? Er hatte so eine wundervolle Frau wie sie es war doch überhaupt nicht verdient! Er behandelte sie wie Dreck und David musste dann sehen, wie sie litt.

Es war nicht fair.

„David, ich bin dann los.", sie erhob sich und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und verstaute ihr Buch darin. Es fehlten ihr nur noch einige wenige Seiten und dann konnte sie mit ein wenig Stolz sagen, dass sie die Sprache ein kleines bisschen verstand.

„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?", es war fast zwei Wochen her, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Pucey heiraten würde und noch immer konnte sie es nicht fassen. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Ich werde das Team endlich besuchen gehen und ihnen die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vorbeibringen.", erklärte sie ihm. Es hatte wirklich lange gedauert, bis sie sich dazu durchringen konnte. Doch sie wollte es noch vor der nächsten Hochzeit hinter sich bringen.

„Soll ich dich fahren?", fragte er monoton. Er wusste genau, was er bedeutete. Sie würde auf seinen Cousin treffen und danach würde sie wieder deprimiert und melancholisch durch die Wohnung laufen. Doch er würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie wusste selbst was für sie das Richtige war und sie musste ihr Leben leben, wie sie es wollte.

„Nein danke. Ich nehme den Bus.", sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. Sie wusste ganz genau, was er für sie empfand. Sie spürte die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Doch sie konnte sie nicht erwidern. Ihr Herz gehörte wem anders.

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog sie die Haustür hinter sich zu. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich dagegen und sprach sich selbst Mut zu, den sie wirklich gebrauchen konnte.

Davids Wohnung war nicht weit vom Quidditchfeld entfernt, so dass sie in den nächsten Bus springen konnte und sich in Ruhe mit ihrem Buch beschäftigen konnte.

#

Immer noch vollkommen vertieft in das Buch, schritt sie fast blind durch die Korridore des Stadions. Vollkommen fasziniert schlug sie die letzte Seite auf und fand dort nur einen einzigen Satz mit seiner Bedeutung.

Verwundert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und befasste sich schließlich damit.

Alicia merkte überhaupt nicht, dass sie bereits auf dem Feld angekommen war, als sie stehen blieb und schockiert die schwarz geschriebenen Wörter nochmals las.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte sie das erst jetzt erfahren?

„Alicja?", erschrocken schaute sie hoch und entdeckte Tadeusz, der sie freudig und gleichzeitig besorgt anblickte.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen.", er kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Wo ist Pucey?", keuchte sie ohne auf seine Begrüßung einzugehen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Es passte nichts zusammen. Überhaupt nichts. Sonst war doch immer alles so eindeutig und einleuchtend gewesen! Warum denn dieses Mal nicht?

„Adrian?", er ahnte wirklich nichts Gutes und hoffte, dass sie ihn am Leben ließ. Er brauchte den Jungen noch und mit gebrochenen Knochen brachte er beim Spiel keinem was.

„Der ist da oben und trainiert.", der Trainer deutete in den Himmel und ihr Blick folgte seinem Finger.

Das Team hatte sich in zwei Teams aufgeteilt und spielte nun gegeneinander. Keiner von ihnen hatte Alicias Ankunft bemerkt, was auf wirklich gut war.

Schnell schaute Alicia zur Bank, wo noch einige Besen standen und entschlossen ging sie darauf zu. Ihr Buch hatte sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder spielst.", überrascht beobachtete Tadeusz, wie sich die Engländerin eines der Trikots überzog, darauf einen Umhang und sich dann einen der Besen.

„Ich auch nicht.", gab sie ehrlich zu und drückte Tadeusz kurz.

„Freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen.", meinte sie auf seinen verblüfften Blick hin und stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und stieg immer höher mit ihrem Besen.

„Bitte lass ihn heile.", flüsterte der Mann und beobachtete das ganze von unten.

#

„Alicja?", erschrocken schaute Gregor sie an und sofort hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Teams auf sich gezogen.

„Hallo Jungs.", begrüßte sie sie freundlich und wurde in der Luft von jedem kurz gedrückt. Nur Adrian hielt sich im Hintergrund und musterte sie komisch.

Als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, verfinsterten sich ihre Augen um einige Töne.

„Du.", sie blickte ihn an und er zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich?", er deutete mit dem Finger auf sich.

„Du kannst was erleben.", sie schien wirklich wütend auf ihn zu sein.

„Ich zeige dir endgültig wer der Bessere von uns Beiden ist.", zunächst schien er vollkommen überrascht, doch dann war sein Kämpferinstinkt geweckt und nichts anderes schien mehr wichtig zu sein.

Nicht, dass sie plötzlich auf dem Feld war, dass sie auf einem Besen saß, dass sie ihn in Polen herausforderte und erstrecht nicht, dass sein Herz große Hüpfer machte.

„Das bin ich Spinnet.", er fühlte sich wieder wie in der Schule, wenn es um den Pokal ging.

„Träum weiter Pucey.", zischte sie und kein anderer wagte es auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben.

#

Sie spielten wirklich lange und dafür, dass sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hatte, war sie wirklich gut in Form. Gregor hatte seine Position für Alicia freigemacht und übernahm den Schiedsrichter und war überrascht, wie gut Alicia sich machte.

Pucey schenkte ihr nichts und sie ihm ebenfalls nichts. Sie spielten wie früher, wenn es im letzten Spiel der Saison darum ging die meisten Punkte zu erzielen.

„Vorsichtig, Klatscher!", brüllte Lukas, der Treiber war, weil er den Ball nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte die junge Frau den Klatscher auf sich zurasen sehen und wusste ganz genau, dass es zum Ausweichen viel zu spät war.

Das einzig Gute war, dass sie nur wenige Meter von der Rasenfläche entfernt war.

Die Augen zukneifend wartete sie darauf vom Besen gestoßen zu werden, doch der Schlag blieb aus.

Vorsichtig blinzelnd schaute sie sich um, und entdeckte die Klatscher am anderen Ende des Feldes.

„Au.", erschrocken schaute sie runter und entdeckte Adrian, der auf dem Boden lag.

Hatte er sich dazwischen geschmissen? Einen Blick auf Mateusz werfend reichte als Antwort aus.

Immer noch aufgebracht, setzte sie zum Landen an. Sie sah, wie sich Pucey aufsetzte und den Rücken rieb.

„Bist du eigentlich vollkommen verrückt?", herrschte sie ihn an und ließ den Besen liegen, während sie auf ihn zuging.

„Du bist doch verrückt, Spinnet.", keifte er zurück und funkelte sie böse an.

„Wer hat sich denn vor den Klatscher geworfen?", knurrte sie und ging weiter.

„Wer kann denn keinem Klatscher ausweichen? Ohne mich wärst du jetzt hier am Boden."

„Ich habe dich nicht drum gebeten."

„Kannst du dich nicht einfach bei mir bedanken, statt so rum zu zicken?"

„Wieso sollte ich mich bei einer Schlange bedanken?"

„Weil sie dem Löwen Schmerzen erspart hat?"

„Diese Schmerzen würde ich anderen vorziehen!"

„Was denn für welche?"

„Du hattest so Recht!"

„Womit denn bitte?"

„Ich war dumm genug auf dich reinzufallen!"

„Du bist wirklich dumm!"

„Kocham cie."

Er wollte schon wieder etwas erwidern, doch er stoppte. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und hatte ihm diese Worte einfach an den Kopf geschleudert.

Überrascht blinzelte er sie an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt?

Er wollte schon nachfragen, doch ihr Blick sagte mehr als Worte aus.

Ohne nachzudenken, zog er sie in seine Arme und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sehnsüchtig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte glücklich seinen Kuss.

Gierig hob er sie hoch und automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte.

Vollkommen überrascht beobachtete das gesamte Team die Beiden und Tadeusz hob Alicias Buch hoch und blickte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite:

_**Kocham cie – **__Ich liebe dich_


	13. 13 Epilog Kurz

_Dankeschön. :)_

_Ich beende an dieser Stelle diese FF mit dem Epilog und möchte mich bei allen Favs und Kommis herzlich bedanken. Ihr seid die Besten :) Auch ein Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Leser ! Anscheinend war die doch nicht so schrecklich, wie ich erwartet hatte. _

_Vielleicht kommt irgendwann eine Fortsetzung, doch das ist **kein** Versprechen!_

_Dankeschön und ein guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr ! _

_:-*_

* * *

„Pucey!", brüllte sie über den gesamten Platz, dass jeder zusammenzuckte. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl überhaupt? Machte er das mit voller Absicht oder was sollte das?

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", er selbst musste zusammenzucken, als sie so schrie, doch er würde es wohl nie offen zugeben. Sie hatte aber auch ein Organ!

„Kannst du eigentlich auch abspielen oder bist du zu blöd dafür?", sie flog nun wenige Meter auf ihrem Besen vor ihm und funkelte ihn an. Sie war nicht glücklich, das konnte er sehen.

„Ich dachte ich krieg das alleine hin!", keifte er zurück und verengte seine Augen. Nur weil er den Schuss vermasselt hatte. Sie hatten doch gewonnen! Was war also ihr Problem. Adam hatte den Schnatz gefangen und es war nicht einmal knapp mit dem Punktestand.

„Du hast nicht nachgedacht, sonst hättest du abgespielt. Der Punktestand wäre dann noch weiter auseinander gegangen.", Merlin, sie hörte sich ja genau wie dieser verrückte Wood an. Sie hatte definitiv zu viel mit dem zu tun gehabt.

„Wir haben doch gewonnen! Wo ist denn das Problem?", das gegnerische Team und das Eigene starrte sie verdattert an. Das Eigene war solche Auseinandersetzung gewöhnt gewesen, aber es war immer wieder herrlich zu sehen, wie die Beiden sich fertig machten.

„Ich hab genug!", keifte er zurück und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Lippen lagen besitz ergreifend auf ihren. Einen kurzen Augenblick war sie am Überlegen, ob sie erwidern sollte, stieß ihn jedoch weg.

„Du denkst auch, dass du mich damit rumkriegst!", giftete sie ihn an. Er war schon so oft der Meinung gewesen, dass sie ins falsche Haus gekommen war. Wieso wollte sie ihm das denn nicht glauben?

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja.", er lächelte sie breit an und setzte zur Landung an.

Sie machte ihn verrückt.

#

Sanft kuschelte sie sich an ihn und strich mit ihrer Fingerspitze über seine nackte Brust. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Das Training, das darauf folgende Spiel und dann das Duschen mit Adrian.

Beim Letzteren musste sie ein wenig grinsen.

„Dir macht es Spaß mich so anzuschreien oder?", fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit. Sie lagen gemeinsam im Bett und eigentlich hatte er vor zu schlafen. Die Frage brannte ihm aber seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge.

„Alte Gewohnheit.", antwortete sie ihm und zog die Decke ein Stück höher. „Und es macht mir Spaß.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Adrian konnte daraufhin nur leise lachen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

„Ich verstehe jedoch eine Sache noch immer nicht.", setzte sie an. „Du wolltest heiraten?"

Merlin! Warum musste sie wieder damit anfangen?

„Ja, nein.", er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich wollte heiraten, aber nicht sie. Ich bin in eine Reinblüterfamilie geboren worden. Ich war seit meiner Geburt versprochen.", sanft kraulte er ihren Arm, als sie sich versteifte. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Wenn ich niemanden anderen finden würde bis ich 24 Jahre alt bin.", erklärte er weiter. Seiner Mutter hatte es gereicht und sie hatte ihn schmerzlich an diese Bindung erinnert. Sie hatte nur immer von einem Mädchen gehört oder gelesen, aber nie kennen gelernt und so dachte sie, dass er sich nur drücken wollte.

„David hat das wohl mitbekommen und musste es dir direkt stecken. Typisch.", grummelte er. „Ich konnte nur durch eine Freundin von diesem verdammten Versprechen gelöst werden und nun bin ich hier mit dir.", und er war glücklich. So wirklich glücklich.

Endlich konnte er mit seiner Alicja zusammen sein. Nicht nur privat, sondern auch beruflich.

Ihr Arzt hatte ihr erlaubt Quidditch zu spielen und so kam es mit der Zeit, dass sie in Warschau bei ihm im Team angefangen hatte. Durch Beziehungen hatte sie Darek und Lukas verholfen in London spielen zu können und konnte somit selbst ins Team einsteigen.

„Alicja?", fragte er leise. Sie hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben und bekam auch dieses Mal keine.

Sie war eingeschlafen.

Lächelnd schloss er seine Augen.

„Kocham cie…", flüsterte er und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

#

Er hätte es sich wohl nie erträumen können, dass er sie endlich wieder küssen konnte.

Jemand räusperte sich hörbar und fast in Zeitlupe lösten sich die Beiden voneinander. Noch immer trug Adrian Alicia und auch als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Wie ungern er sich doch jetzt von ihr gelöst hatte. Er hatte dafür einfach zu lange warten müssen.

„Könntet ihr Beide vom Platz verschwinden?", es war Tadeusz, der sie lächelnd anschaute und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. Er hätte wohl nie erwartetet, dass diese zwei Streithähne es irgendwann noch mal schaffen würden. Doch jetzt freute er sich wirklich darüber und wollte sie deswegen auch so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Dziękuję.", bedankte sich der gebürtige Engländer und trug seine Alicia vom Platz. Sie hatte immer noch die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und war ein wenig rot um die Nase geworden.

„Rot steht dir immer noch hervorragend.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Wange.

Den Bericht würde sie dem Team wohl wann anders geben müssen. Jedoch war es ihr in dem Augenblick wirklich egal.

Noch konnte sie nicht ganz verstehen, was passiert war, aber sie wusste, dass es gut war und das reichte ihr.


End file.
